Hope
by Keeper0124
Summary: All right, all right, it's a Mary Sue...but it's a GOOD Mary Sue, you hear?! No OOC, and I have an explanation for everything! Hope and her brother come to Hogwarts...but why? What is in her past? R/Hr and H/G, for now...PLEASE R/R
1. In Which An Odd Girl Appears...and Harry...

Hudson awoke to the sliver of bright sunlight seeping through the crack in his blinds. He opened his eyes slowly. While still half-asleep, he sensed that something was wrong. There was this feeling of...well, something was wrong, of that he was sure. Then, as he became more and more aware, he realized that it was very late in the morning. He leapt up, confused. He walked slowly to the balcony. The Wizarding Radio News was playing downstairs.  
  
He crept down the steps, fully familiar with each one. A figure was facing away from him, stirring a wand in a pan, making scrambled eggs. A floorboard creaked underneath him, and the figure whirled. He jumped back. This was not Mommy or Daddy. He peered at the figure, startled. She was a woman, middle-aged. In a burst of recognition, he realized that it was his next-door neighbor.  
  
"Arabella?" he questioned slowly.  
  
"Yes, Hudson. It's me. Sorry, I was pretty startled there for a moment! How did you get down those stairs so quietly?"  
  
He stared at her. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" he asked suspiciously. "Why didn't I go to school today? I'm not sick."  
  
"No, you're not sick. Ummmm...." Arabella bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking hard. "Hudson, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm nine. My birthday was last week."  
  
"Ah, yes. Boy, you're growing up so fast, I always lose track! Well, Hudson, they found out about a terrible thing last night, very late when you were asleep. Your Mommy and Daddy went to where the terrible thing was happening, to see if they could help. I really can't tell you anything more. They'll be back tonight, late afternoon at the earliest. They said that you didn't have to go to school today. We are going to spend the day together."  
  
Hudson just stared at her. Miss second grade today? Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be back till late? What was going on?  
  
"Now," said Arabella with forced cheerfulness, "what do you want to do today? It can be anything...within reason."  
  
Hudson's face broke into a smile. "I wanna....go get ice cream!"  
  
"Hudson! It's ten o'clock! How can you be thinking about ice cream?"  
  
"You asked what I wanna do today. I want ice cream."  
  
"How about ice cream and then the zoo? We can see some monkeys and tigers and bears."  
  
"Yeah. But ice cream first!"  
  
Arabella laughed. "Okay, whatever. Ice cream first, you crazy kid. Now go upstairs and put on something besides those pj's, and I'll get my coat. Hurry up. Last to the door has to pay!"  
  
Hudson laughed and raced upstairs. As he got to the balcony and was heading to his room, he heard Arabella turn up the news.  
  
"My favorite was...the giraffe! Imagine a neck like that!" Hudson was practically bouncing up and down from all the excitement. He had had such a wonderful day!  
  
"Yeah, imagine having a sore throat. You would need surgery!" Arabella grinned as she took out her wand. Muttering a charm, she unlocked the door to Hudson's house. They strode inside. As they were taking off their coats, a voice called from inside.  
  
"Hudson? Is that you?"  
  
"Mommy!" Hudson raced into his mother's arms, giving her a huge hug. He stepped back. "Mommy, have you been crying?"  
  
His mother just held him tighter, clinging to him with alarming desperation as she sobbed.  
  
"I'll just go," Arabella said quietly.  
  
His mother looked up. "T-thank you," she sobbed. "S-sorry for being so sudden."  
  
"No problem. Feel free anytime." Arabella gave Hudson's mother one last sympathetic look before turning and exiting the way she came.  
  
"Hudson?" A deep voice called from the Living Room. "Clara, you had better bring him in here. Hudson, we have someone we want you to meet."  
  
Clara stood, and took her son's hand. She had the appearance of a thirtysomething woman who had aged considerably in a short time. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she clenched Hudson's hand as though afraid that he would be taken from her.  
  
Hudson was now terrified. He followed his mother into the living room. The room was dark. He looked around. At first, he couldn't see anyone. He was about to ask where the someone he was going to meet was, when he spotted a tiny figure in the corner. He looked closer.  
  
It was a little girl. She was incredibly pale, and she looked very fragile. Her eyes were huge in a small head. Her eyes terrified him; they were vacant and lifeless. He looked deeper into them, seeking for some ray of emotion that would make her real to him, make her something he could understand and deem a human. He had never seen eyes so empty, could not comprehend that life could go on without emotion. He looked deeper, grasping....and saw in the very depths of those large, black eyes a flicker of sadness. He sighed, overwhelmed, and turned to his parents.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy....who is this?"  
  
They were silent.  
  
"Mommy?" he pressed. "Who is this?"  
  
She answered hesitantly. "This, Hudson, is your new little sister. Her name is Hope. She is your age. She is a very sad little girl. She won't talk to you, but try to be her friend. Be very gentle with her."  
  
Hudson stared at her. "What?" His head was swimming. There were so many questions. "Where did she come from? Who won't she talk? Why is she my sister? Why is she here? She doesn't look nine."  
  
This time, it was Hudson's father that answered. "Hudson those are all very good questions. But for now, I want you to forget about them. All that matters now is that this is a girl that needs you, needs us. Can you do that?"  
  
Hudson looked at the girl, who had not moved and was still looking at him. He looked at her thin frame, at her huge eyes. And in a whisper that filled the room, he answered, "yes."  
  
Hudson lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He could hear crying from the room down the hall, where Hope was staying. His parents lived two floors down, in the basement, and he knew that they could not hear her. He also knew that he should, as a new brother, go and see her now.  
  
"But I'm so afraid," he whispered into the dark. This girl was so strange, so terribly different. He could tell that she was so very different from him. He could not imagine happiness in those eyes. He rolled over restlessly. Those eyes. He would never get the image of them out of his head, never. And yet....  
  
In a moment of determination, he sat up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he heard the sobs more closely. They were more animal than human, really. He paused outside her closed door. He closed his eyes, shaking with fright. He dug for the bravery to open the door, to comfort a sister he didn't know. His hand moved mechanically, opening the door with a twist of fingers. There was a grunt, and movement. He looked inside. His parents had put a nightlight by the bed, which had obviously not been touched. Hope was in the far corner of the room, curled up. She was obviously terrified.  
  
"Hey," Hudson said softly, shutting the door. His eyes adjusted to the nightlight quickly. "Hey there, Hope. I'm Hudson, your new big brother. I just....well, I heard you crying and I wanted...um. To let you know that I'm here for you. Really. He walked slowly over to her, and sat down about ten feet away from where she was. "I really think that I can help you. I mean, who else is going to, anyway? I don't know anything about you, where you came from or anything like that. But if you, well, if you want me to be your brother, I'll do the best I can."  
  
She just stared at him, into his eyes. Her eyes, he noted, glowed with an almost unnatural light. But these eyes were different than the ones earlier that day. They were searching. They were filled with confusion. They seemed to see his soul as he struggled to meet them, willing himself not to look away. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. With a cry, she flung her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked up at him with trust, desperation, and joy. He knew that a barrier had been broken. And he cried there in the dark, holding her as she cried into his shirt. He cried for her pain, knowing not the source but sensing that she would always be hurt, too deeply for him to know. "I'll protect you," he promised between sobs. "I promise. No one will ever hurt you again. Ever. I will always make sure."  
  
Six Years Later....  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He had been having a dream, a terrible dream. A little girl.... He shook his head, willing it away. It was too depressing. He had been having enough depressing dreams lately. Mostly about Cedric and that night. He shuddered.  
  
He sat up and put on his glasses, fumbling in the dark. He turned on the light, and looked around. His room was as ordinary as could be expected, considering who he was. As a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he did have some unusual items in his room. One was a birdcage, empty at the moment because his owl, Hedwig, was taking a letter to Ron, Harry's best friend from school. Harry desperately wanted to stay at The Burrow for the end of summer.  
  
Harry's fifteenth birthday had passed, and he was determined to get away from his horrible Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. He hated even asking the Weasleys, but he was getting desperate. The Dursleys had made a huge fuss out of Harry's birthday this year, saying that as a bonus gift he could do three times as much work that week as usual. Even then, his friends' gifts had almost made up for the Dursley's nasty behavior. He had received a dozen books about Quiddich from Hermione, his other best friend, a huge package of sweets from Ron that nearly killed the Weasley family owl, Errol, and a severely misshapened sweater from Hagrid, as well as an incredible Foe-Glass from his godfather, Sirius.  
  
He looked at their cards happily, Hermione's in perfect handwriting, Ron's in an endearing sort of scrawl, Hagrid's almost illegible, and Sirius' in an odd-colored ink that Harry had a weird feeling about - it was bright red and sort of messy. There was also a large pile of spellbooks in the corner of the room, along with a broomstick leaning against the wall. Soothed by the cards and still very tired, it being the middle of the night, he turned off the light, took off his glasses, rolled over, and went to sleep. 


	2. In Which Harry Goes to The Burrow...And ...

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm a new author and this is my first story EVER (*tear*), so I would love some feedback. PLEASE review this, it would mean a lot to me! Being a melodramatist, with the exception of these two chapters I will post every Sunday at exactly midnight, American Eastern Time Zone time. I'm posting these now because I won't be able to post next Sunday probably, but in the future barring power outage and death I will post regularly and on schedule. I am expecting this to be very long, though if everyone hates it I might just crawl into a corner and disappear, crying softly as a fade.... Fine, I'm shutting up, here's Chapter 2!  
  
"Harry - Sure, you can come and stay with us. I asked Mom, and she said yes right away. We'll pick you up Wednesday - get all your stuff ready and meet me at twelve o'clock noon outside. I'm assuming that's OK? Send a response with Errol, if he hasn't died yet. I think those sweets nearly did him in! Have you heard from Hermione? I sure haven't. Do you know if she went to visit Krum? I don't really care but it would be nice to know. I've written once or twice but she hasn't answered; would you mind writing her just in case she's mad at me or something? Maybe she's still in Bulgaria. Anyway. I told her that I would be picking you up and invited her too. See you soon! --Ron"  
  
Harry grinned. He had a feeling that Ron had written Hermione more than "once or twice." He glanced at the clock. It was only five in the morning, but Errol had woken him with a rather loud hoot when he had seen that the window was shut. Harry yawned. "Well, Ron, since I'm up...." he muttered. He got out his quill, ink, and a parchment.  
  
"Ron - THANK YOU, I'm not sure I would have survived. I'll write Hermione, but I bet nothing's up. She probably didn't visit Krum, I don't think that he was the one she liked - he grinned as he wrote this - and anyway he's too old for her. Snuffles wrote and he's doing okay. See you on Wednesday, I can't wait! -- Harry"  
  
He rolled the parchment up and tied it to Errol's leg, and sent him off again. As Errol was flying away, he spotted another bird flying in the distance. It came closer and closer to the Dursley house. Harry watched it eagerly, hoping for it to be Hedwig, but was disappointed to see that it was a common delivery owl. Still curious, he waited anxiously as the owl approached. It finally swooped in and held out its leg. Harry took the letter, said "thank you," and watched the owl fly to Hedwig's water tray gratefully.  
  
He unrolled the parchment, surprised and pleased to see that it was from Hermione.  
  
"Dear Harry - How are you? Ron said that you would be coming to his house on Wednesday in one of his many letters. Please tell him that no, I did NOT visit Krum, nor have I spoken to him. It's over, I promise. Really, really over. I think that I will come to your house and meet you and Ron there Wednesday at noon, and see how you two are. Don't tell Ron that I'm coming. I already know that I'm invited. I spent most of my vacation studying for next year - Harry rolled his eyes - but I also got to read up about the rise of You-Know-Who, something I think we'll need to know. I have loads to tell you! See you Wednesday! -- Love, Hermione"  
  
Harry stared at the letter, bewildered. She was coming - but "don't tell Ron that I'm coming?" He sighed and shook his head. It was obvious to him that he was going to have to put up with a lot of weird behavior from his friends this year. Remembering his promise to Ron, he wrote a letter back to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione - Why don't you want Ron to know that you're coming??? I won't tell, I promise. I'm really glad that you are, I'm looking forward to seeing you. I know Ron will be delighted. I can't wait to hear what you know about Voldemort. - He thought about crossing "Voldemort" out and writing in "You-Know-Who," but decided against it. - See you Wednesday! --Harry"  
  
He attached the letter to the owl's leg, and it promptly hooted and flew away.  
  
He looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was already seven. He glanced at the calendar on his wall, and realized that he had only a day to pack for Ron's. But first, he had to warn some very wary relatives (unfortunately) of his that it looked like there would be at least three wizards on their lawn tomorrow.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Is our lawn some kind of crossroads now? Did it even occur to you to warn us that there would be a gathering of weirdos on our lawn!?"  
  
"Look," said Harry tiredly. "I'm sorry. They'll be there at noon, and we'll be gone a minute later. It's not like we're having a party or something."  
  
"Dad," Dudley said fearfully, "could we maybe go somewhere tomorrow? A day trip?"  
  
Vernon sighed unhappily. "Dudley, I'm afraid that there's too much risk. We need to be here in case they decide they want to demolish the house or something."  
  
Harry snorted. It was very clear to him that if he and his friends had wanted to demolish Vernon's precious house, they could do it with or without Vernon there. Of course, that would also mean being expelled from Hogwarts, something that Harry was NOT going to let happen anytime soon. "Look, we'll leave right away. I promise. And then you won't have to put up with me anymore."  
  
"Thank heavens!" exclaimed Aunt Petunia, who had until then been sitting quietly and glaring at Harry.  
  
"Yes. Well, all right, then. But they're not going to come in this house, do you hear? They are not to touch anything, just pick you up on the lawn and leave. And they're going to drive, right?" Vernon looked at Harry sharply, undoubtedly remembering the incident the year before where the Weasleys had demolished the fireplace trying to use Floo Powder.  
  
"I, um, didn't think to ask. But probably something like that." Harry tried not to laugh as Dudley turned white.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next day, Harry got up bright and early. He dressed quickly, checking to make sure that he had packed everything. He glanced longingly out the window for some sign of Hedwig - she had been gone for nearly a week now - and then went downstairs.  
  
Dudley was the only one in the kitchen.  
  
Harry sighed, preparing to ignore Dudley, as usual. He was sitting with his back to Harry, watching the TV intently, so Harry just got out some bread and popped it in the toaster. Then, suddenly, Dudley spoke.  
  
"Harry?" His voice was not teasing or brutish at all. In fact - to Harry's astonishment - it was hesitant and quiet.  
  
"Y-yeah?" he stammered, wondering if he was still sleeping, perhaps, or if maybe this was a joke.  
  
"Harry, I think that I'm sorry."  
  
Harry choked. "S-sorry, I don't think I heard that right."  
  
"You did. I said that I was sorry. For being mean to you when you didn't have any friends."  
  
Harry stared at him in amazement. Was Dudley actually apologizing? "Oh. Well. Really, thanks, um, I guess. I mean...."  
  
Dudley snorted. "Look, you don't have to say anything. I know that you and I, well, we'll never really be friends. I'm terrified of that, well, magic that you do at that place, and I really hate you, you know that. But I think that, well, I should have been nicer to you when we were younger. So sorry."  
  
Harry just stared at Dudley's back. "Um. Yeah. Fine. And, um, sorry for that candy thing last year, and the pig's tail. I didn't mean for either to happen."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With that, they were silent.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry moved his trunk outside at eleven thirty, along with Hedwig's cage (she still hadn't returned). He put everything down on the very edge of the lawn, near the street, and sat to wait.  
  
It was exactly noon by his watch that Hermione showed up.  
  
He had just been sitting, getting impatient, when the Knight Bus arrived with a bang. He sprang back in astonishment, terrified out of his wits for a second. Still flabbergasted, he watched as Hermione disembarked. She took the trunk that Stan Shunpike handed her, called a shaky thank-you, and waved. Stan winked in Harry's direction, shut the door, and, with another bang, the bus disappeared.  
  
Hermione, smiling, turned to a still stunned Harry. "Harry! It's great to see you!" She gave him a quick hug, which Harry returned. "Hermione, you scared me half to death!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry. Where is Ron? I guess he's late, typical of him....you didn't tell him I was coming, did you? I know you didn't, I shouldn't even ask. You wouldn't ever. I see you have everything ready. At least one of you was prompt. Hedwig's away, is she? Taking a letter to Sirius? I got yours, by the way. I was a bit peeved at Ron when I wrote it, to tell you the truth. I had just gotten his twentieth letter, and of course it was all about Viktor and Ron's stupid theories of underlying motives. Did he write you that often? I suppose he did, probably some Quiddich thing going on. This is a nice house, by the way."  
  
Harry, startled by this diatribe, stammered, "uh, thanks. It's not mine, really, I just live here sometimes. And he only wrote me three or four times. He said that he was very busy."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sure that he was. Come to think of it, he didn't really write me twenty letters, it was more like fifteen or-"  
  
Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous. Pretty obvious who he has his eye on, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione, blushing furiously, stammered, "I-I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Right. Well, it's twelve fifteen, and he's late, so want a seat?" Harry motioned to the grass at their feet.  
  
"Love to. It'll be a relief to be sitting somewhere that isn't moving at a terrifying pace and driving like the driver's drunk. Why didn't you warn me about that thing?" Hermione sat next to Harry, grinning.  
  
Harry laughed again. "Sorry. It didn't occur to me that you'd appear at my house in it. I was wondering how you were getting here. You wouldn't happen to know how Ron's coming?"  
  
"Not a clue. But while we've got time, I think you should know some of the stuff I found out about You-Know-Who."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm going to start with a story. I came across it in a strange place, actually. An interview of some Unspeakables, you know, the undercover group from the Ministry. Only this was the ministry in America. This was an interview of Clara and David Zauner regarding an incident that had been secretly dealt with seven years ago. It was printed in an American newspaper. Clara and David were called to look into an anonymous tip to check out the basement of a house up north in Canada. This was eight years, about, since You-Know-Who had, well, been defeated. They went, not expecting much. But what they found was horrible.  
  
"As we know, You-Know-Who was looking to find a way to become immortal. Well, he thought of an idea, a horrible idea, just before he was defeated. He shared it with one person, a scientist of sorts who experimented with dark magic. He gave the man a lab in an isolated spot, and told him to work on the idea. Then, not long after, You-Know-Who, well, you know. The scientist, his name was Kilfand, decided to continue the experiment anyway, for his own use. He worked on it for eight years before he was discovered. He was given the Dementor's Kiss immediately."  
  
"What was the experiment?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Hermione was tearing up. "Oh, Harry. It was on....children. You-Know-Who thought that you could take children with magical abilities at a young age, say a couple months old, and keep them in, oh, he kept them in little rooms, isolated....and when they started to show signs of magic, you could steal it from them. Sort of like the a Dementor's Kiss. The scientist could do that, magically, which is why they-they only h-had m-magical kids there...." Hermione was crying now. "And these kids, they were nine when they were found, and oh, Harry, the article said that they couldn't even t-talk or anything, and t-they were so empty, s-so emotionless....T-they were afraid to leave th-their cells because they h-had never been out of them before, and th-they all died the day they were found, nobody knows w-why...." She broke down completely.  
  
Harry's insides had turned to ice. His head was hot and rage engulfed him for a second, followed by intense sadness. He hugged Hermione tightly, not even aware that he had moved. "Oh, man. Jeez."  
  
Hermione calmed down and hugged him back, and they sat there for a minute. Both were wrapped up in thoughts about the story, that terrible story, though neither voiced their thoughts.  
  
They were interrupted by a voice in front of them. "Just WHAT the HELL are you DOING?!?!"  
  
Harry and Hermione jumped. Harry stood quickly, before realizing that it was Ron. And a very angry Ron at that.  
  
He pointed at Harry, his face going red. "You - and you -" he stammered, pointing to Hermione, still on the ground. "You two are-"  
  
"Ron, cool it," Harry said quickly. "It's nothing, really-"  
  
"NOTHING!" Ron exploded. "Nothing! I show up a couple minutes late and I find the two of you practically making out on Harry's front lawn-"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we weren't even close to `making out.' I was getting, um, emotional about a story I was telling, and Harry was just comforting me. As a friend."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "As a friend, Ron. Jeez, I though you were going to deck me for a second there."  
  
Ron stepped back, but his face still gave away suspicion. "You weren't...you don't...you aren't..."  
  
Harry folded his arms. "No. Jeez, why is it that everyone from the Daily Prophet to Viktor Krum to my own best friend think that I've taken up with Hermione? We. Are. Friends. I may as well announce it on public TV, `cause the entire world seems to think that I can't be a boy friend without being a boyfriend." With that, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and shoved it into Ron's arms. "Here. Be useful, will you?" He picked up his trunk and marched past Ron into the car that Ron had come in. After stashing his trunk in the trunk (A/N Wow. This sounds pretty awkward.), he got in the backseat. He was still fuming when he noticed that the driver was....Bill Weasley!  
  
"Bill," he stammered. "I-"  
  
He was interrupted by a guffaw. "Harry, that was brilliant. I've never seen Ron so astonished, and then when I thought I'd seen the end you put on that awesome display. I'll never forget it!"  
  
Harry found himself grinning as well. "Well, I was angry...."  
  
"I am so glad I agreed to drive!" Bill crowed. He didn't even stop laughing when a sullen Ron and a grinning Hermione got into the car.  
  
Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Sorry. I guess I was, um, surprised to see Hermione in the first place, and I just overreacted. I shouldn't have assumed anything."  
  
Harry grinned. "I shouldn't have blown up like that, I guess. I was sorta angry from the story that Hermione told me, and I just lost it. It's cool?"  
  
Ron grinned back. "Yeah. It's cool."  
  
Hermione let out a giggle. "You two....I swear...."  
  
Ron suddenly turned to her, losing the grin. "And WHY didn't you WRITE me?! I thought that you had DIED or something! What was that ABOUT?!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said quietly, "I think-"  
  
He was interrupted by a sudden explosion from Hermione. "How DARE you WRITE to me about VIKTOR! ALL SUMMER! If you had WRITTEN anything INTELLIGENT that was ANY of your BUSINESS I would have WRITTTEN BACK!"  
  
Ron and Harry scrunched up by the opposite door, as far from Hermione as they could get. Harry was white, and Ron had a look of terror on his face.  
  
"And THEN the FIRST THING YOU SAY TO ME is WHY DIDN'T I WRITE?! THINGS BETWEEN ME AND VIKTOR ARE OVER! Any JERK that wasn't COMPLETELY BRAIN-DEAD could DAMN WELL SEE THAT!"  
  
There was a moment of ringing silence, followed by a burst of uncontrollable laughter from Bill. "Yep, definitely glad that I drove. It's not every day that I get to see my youngest brother being verbally maligned twice in ten minutes!"  
  
Ron, meanwhile, had recovered and was turning red. "I ONLY WROTE BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! And when YOU didn't WRITE BACK I thought that you had LEFT ME AND HARRY for that stupid PIECE OF-"  
  
"Ron," Harry said quietly, causing Ron to stop in mid-sentence. "Ron, Hermione doesn't leave her friends. We're her friends, you know, even if she was Krum's girlfriend, which she isn't. You know her better than to think that."  
  
Ron was about to retaliate, when suddenly he slumped, a grim look on his face. "Jeez, I feel like I've messed up so much here. Sorry Harry, Hermione. I just, well, I guess I just screwed up."  
  
"Yeah, Ron," Hermione said cheerfully. "You sure did. But you know what? We're your friends anyway. And it's sure great to see you!" With that she flung her arms around his neck, rather awkwardly since they were in the car. She let go rather quickly, reddening slightly.  
  
Ron grinned. "Thanks, Hermione. It's great to see you, too."  
  
They sat there for a moment as Bill pretended to wipe away a tear in the front. "Aaaaaawwwww," he cooed. "True love! I mean, true friendship!"  
  
This slip of the tongue caused both Hermione and Ron to turn scarlet and stare out of opposite windows, as Harry winked at Bill in the rearview mirror.  
  
"How far to The Burrow?" Harry asked quietly after an awkward moment or two.  
  
"Not far," Bill replied cheerfully. "Especially since Dad still hasn't learned his lesson about experimenting on Muggle cars!"  
  
Harry was about to ask what that meant when suddenly Bill yelled, "Car, use Floo Powder Capabilities!"  
  
The car shuddered slightly and all of a sudden they were in the Weasleys' driveway.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. "That was brilliant! How exactly did he manage that? I can see that he magnified the Floo Powder spell and reworked it to work without the use of a fireplace, but did he use the principle of -"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Bill turned to her an in unison yelled, "Hermione, shut up!"  
  
"Well, sorry," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms and looking hurt. "I can't help if I'm interested."  
  
"Sorry, Herm," Bill said. "Ask Dad later, I have no idea."  
  
"Harry! Hermione! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley was hurrying towards them. Harry grinned as he and his friends got out of the car and were immediately squeezed to near-death by Ron's very excited mother. Harry caught a glimpse of Fred, George, and Ginny rushing out of the house.  
  
"Harry!" Fred shouted over the bustle. "A word, will you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay," Harry answered, slightly confused. Fred and George walked with him a few yards away from the others.  
  
"Harry," George whispered. "We really put that money to good use. We've got our own company now, running out of Zonko's."  
  
"So, um, thanks," Fred finished.  
  
"No problem," Harry said cheerfully. He had forgotten about the hundred galleons he had given them on the train ride home last year, and was delighted that they had used it."  
  
"Well, needless to say, if you ever want any of our products, just ask."  
  
"We've got Magical Rocket Whoopee Cushions - they levitate whoever sits on them, an improvement from a Muggle design, and Ha-Ha Hats - they turn your hair colors when you put them on. And let's see..."  
  
Harry held up his hand, laughing happily. "You probably have a list a mile long. I'll let you know if I need anything."  
  
"Harry," Ron called. "We're ready to go in."  
  
"Well, nice chatting, mate," Fred said, patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Harry walked to the house with Fred and George. He was choked up suddenly - it was so good to be around people who cared for him.  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N Well there you have it - Chapter 2. Please R/R, I will respond to each individually no matter HOW many I get or how short/stupid/whatever they are. I will just be so grateful for feedback! 


	3. In Which Hudson and Hope Are Explored......

As promised, here it is!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Clara sat with her back to the wall, leaning into it, her eyes closed. Her husband Brian sat beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"It is too dangerous, Miss. You and your family must go where it is safe." The speaker, a thin man dressed in black robes, wore an expression of pity and slight impatience. "I know that you like it here in America, but you really have no choice."  
  
"Sweetheart," Brian whispered softly, "the safest place for us, for Hudson, and especially for Hope…well, it's as near to Dumbledore as possible."  
  
"But You-Know-Who has only been spotted in England!" Clara burst out. "Why would I take my children closer to there? And besides, we promised, Brian!" We promised that we would never let Hope's life be affected by You- Know-Who again!"  
  
"Miss, be reasonable," the thin man urged. "you know that ultimately this is for the best."  
  
"Oh, fine," she huffed. "I'll move. We'll move. Only promise us that no one – NO ONE – will learn who Hope is."  
  
"Miss, I promise that all measures taken here will be implemented there as well. Not even your own son knows. As far as I know, the only people who do know are the select few in the Ministry, those who stand here, and those who are dead."  
  
"But Kilfand was You-Know-Who's most important ally. Surely if he can raise himself…"  
  
"Miss, do not speak of such things!" the thin man burst out, looking nervous. "Kilfand was a mortal man yet – all of the professionals have said this. You-Know-Who's case was unique."  
  
"How do you know?" Brian asked. He glared slightly at the man before them and tightened his grip on his wife's hand.  
  
"We know," the man said simply. "And even if he did come back – something that will never happen – I can assure you that Hope is normal, if somewhat damaged. He would never find her. To the world she is dead."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hudson sat sullenly in the car, watching Hope as she sat under a tree in the park. She had begged him to take her out, though he hated the outdoors. She was soothed by the squirrels and flowers, by the very idea of nature itself.  
  
One day, he had asked her, "why do you like it outside?"  
  
She had looked confused and puzzled for a second. "I suppose," she said slowly, "that I like the purity. I like the innocence. No human can have that, you know. We all have some downfall, some evil in us. Nature is not like that. It is in a way the antithesis of man."  
  
"You are pure," he had whispered back.  
  
She laughed and did not speak again.  
  
God, did he love her. He was addicted to her. Despite all of his downfalls, the lies he had told and the thoughts of rage that he had against the world, she loved him. He was the only one that she trusted. He was more than a brother to her, he was a protector, obsessed with defending her from all of the evil she had seen. He would die for her, because he knew instinctively that it was her purity and his love for her that kept him from becoming evil.  
  
A cry brought him back to the park. Hope was sitting pressed against the bench. Three boys were standing next to the bench, one holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Look, sorry, all I said was 'hi,'" the boy said cautiously, bemused. "Here, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare y-"  
  
He stopped talking as a brick with a nose and eyes barreled into him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Get away from her," Hudson bellowed. "Stay away! Leave now!"  
  
The boys ran, leaving their fallen comrade to stagger upright, look around him, and wobble away. "I didn't mean anything," he yelled as he left.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hudson asked Hope.  
  
Hope sobbed and flung her arms around him. "I was so scared," she mumbled pitifully. "He didn't just say 'hi,' he said-"  
  
"It's okay, you're all right now." Hudson interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to you." Hope turned away, pain shooting into her eyes. Memories, clouded and half-formed, danced across her mind. Hudson looked at her, helpless and infuriated. He had seen this look, this mood before. And try as he may, he was powerless to defend her from what her true fear was: her past. He had not asked the circumstances, not since the first day that he met her. He could only sense that a great evil had touched her. They had never discussed it, yet it haunted both of them.  
  
"We should go," Hudson said finally.  
  
Hope shook out of her trance. "Such a shame," she murmured to herself. "The beauty of this trip all wasted."  
  
With that they turned to the car.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A rare and terrifying disease had spread over the Weasley house. Every kid was bored. "How about Quiddich?" asked Hermione finally.  
  
Slowly Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny turned to look at her, incredulous.  
  
"Well, I'm desperate," she snapped.  
  
"How about chess?" Ron suggested brightly.  
  
"Ron," Harry groaned, "you've already beaten me 16 times in the last three days. I need peace! Give me a break!" He glanced over at Ginny. "How about….Spin the Bottle?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Good idea, Harry," Ron said, with a sideways glance at Hermione.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Honestly, that is the stupidest one so far. Four of the six of us are siblings!"  
  
"Well, we could braid Ron's hair and force him into one of Ginny's dresses," Fred suggested.  
  
Everyone stared at him for a long time.  
  
"What," he said defensively. "We always used to do that as kids."  
  
Ron's face changed from red to magenta to a sickly green as everyone else broke into peals of laughter.  
  
"I say we do that!" George yelled over the melee. "All for making Ron into a cross-dresser, say 'Aye!'"  
  
The room shook with resounding sounds of approval. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking disturbed.  
  
"Hey, guys," Harry said quickly, "how about Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione squealed.  
  
The Weasleys exchanged puzzled looks. "What is Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione gazed dumbstruck at each other.  
  
"They don't know what Truth or Dare is, Harry," Hermione muttered in a dazed voice.  
  
"How do they live through sleepovers?" Harry asked in the same tone. They turned their heads in unison to look at the Weasleys.  
  
Hermione shook her head, clearing it enough to speak. "Truth or Dare is a classic game. A classic game for Muggles, I guess. Basically, I would choose a person. Let's say I choose Harry. I would ask Harry, 'Truth or Dare?' He would pick one. If he says truth he has to answer one question about him that I choose. If he picks dare he has to do one thing that I want him to do. These things can get stupid if people refuse to answer a question or do a dare, so make sure that you're not asking or daring something ridiculous."  
  
"That sounds like a great game!" George exclaimed. He and Fred got wicked looks on their faces.  
  
"Harry, you can pick first," Hermione offered.  
  
Harry looked around, considering his victim. An idea entered his head. "Ron," he said evilly.  
  
Ron looked very nervous. "Truth. No, dare. Yeah. Dare."  
  
"You sure?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Ron squared his shoulders, waiting for Harry's orders.  
  
"I dare you to…." He shot a glance at Hermione. "Kiss Hermione!"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned a brilliant shade of purple as the twins, Harry, and Ginny roared with laughter.  
  
"Harry, I hate you, for the record," Ron muttered.  
  
All was silent as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and puckered her lips. Ron quickly brushed his lips up against hers. Hermione's eyes flew open. They stared at each other. "That didn't count," Hermione muttered. Ron kissed her again, this time for a few seconds.  
  
"Whoa, Ron!" George hollered. "Don't you feel lucky!"  
  
Ron just stared at Hermione, lost for words as she looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, lovebirds!" Fred yelled.  
  
"I say we play Seven Minutes in Heaven next," crowed Harry. It got quiet as Hermione looked daggers at him and everyone else stared at him, confused. He sighed. "Never mind."  
  
"Um….okay." Hermione struggled to regain her composure. "Ron, now you, um, ask someone, you know, like Harry did."  
  
Ron was glaring at Harry, who was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Still glaring at Harry, Ron said quickly, "Ginny."  
  
"Me?" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"Yeah. Truth or dare?" Ron asked, finally breaking eye contact with Harry and looking at her.  
  
Harry immediately caught on and started waving his hands around and mouthing, "truth, truth, truth!"  
  
Ginny, not noticing Harry's antics, considered for a moment. "Well, I guess that I'd have to say dare."  
  
Ron grinned wickedly. "Well, that's an easy one, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione, Fred, and George caught on and stifled guffaws as Harry groaned inwardly. Ginny was completely oblivious.  
  
"I dare you to kiss…no, better, I dare you to go into that broom closet with Harry for three minutes."  
  
Ginny looked completely bewildered. "And do what?"  
  
Her question was met with gales of laughter as Harry pounced on Ron and attempted to strangle him.  
  
She realized all at once what her older brother had meant and turned as red as her hair. "Doesn't that count as ridiculous?" She asked a still chuckling Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid, Ginny, that after what Harry did to Ron and me it does not."  
  
"But Hermione…." Harry protested, at a loss, turning magenta in fury and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, go on, Harry," Ron scoffed. "Like you haven't been dreaming about this for, oh-"  
  
His sentence was cut off as Harry jumped on him again.  
  
Fred and George grabbed Harry and pulled him away from Ron.  
  
"C'mon, guy, you know you gotta do it," Fred urged.  
  
"Okay, okay, let's go, Ginny." Harry straightened himself up and grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
"And we want to hear sounds you guys, for proof!" Ron yelled after them.  
  
Harry almost ran back to try to kill Ron again, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "They want sounds, we'll give them sounds," she said mischievously. Harry looked at her curiously and followed her into the closet.  
  
Fred slammed the door shut. "Three minutes….from NOW!" he cried.  
  
"Oh…oh yeah, Harry," Ginny muttered.  
  
Harry looked at her, totally out to lunch, for a second before catching on.  
  
"Mmmmm….."  
  
He could tell that his face was bright red, and sensed that Ginny's was too. It was too dark to really see anything.  
  
Fred notified them every half a minute. When there was a minute left to go, Ginny bent over and, still providing sound effects, started ruffling Harry's shirt and hair.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed. Her being this close to him….he could smell her, and she smelled really good. He reached out tentatively and stroked her hair. He could feel her stiffen. He began to bring his face close to hers, using his hand on her head as a guide in the pitch blackness. She leaned in and their lips met. He gently pushed forward and she stretched out on her back on the carpeted floor, him on top of her as they kissed. (It was a very wide broom closet.)  
  
Neither Harry not Ginny noticed as Fred called "time!" and the door swung open. Nor did they notice Ron's growl of rage when he saw Harry making out with his little sister. They only noticed that they were not alone when Ron yanked Harry off of Ginny and pulled him out of the closet.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Ron yelled. Fred and George pulled him off of a stunned Harry.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said quietly, suppressing a giggle, "you dared him to."  
  
"Yeah, really, Ron," Fred agreed, "what did you expect them to do, hug and play checkers?"  
  
"I DIDN'T expect my BEST FRIEND to be practically MOLESTING my-"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, finally losing it. "Ron, I happen to have been DARED by a certain SOMEONE to do that, and I didn't MAKE her do ANYTHING that she DIDN'T WANT TO DO! And I like her anyway, I REALLY like her, and I would NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt her, DAMN IT!"  
  
There was a period of strained silence, in which Ron, Fred, Hermione, and George looked at Harry stunned, Ginny looked at Harry with a mixture of joy and complete and utter embarrassment, and Harry hid his tomato-red face in his shaking hands and hoped against hope that he hadn't said any of the above outburst out loud.  
  
The silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley, arriving back from Diagon's Alley. "Hello, dears!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She stopped when she saw them. "Ginny, what in heaven's name are you doing in the broom closet?"  
  
"Um…nothing, mom," Ginny muttered, exiting and closing the door.  
  
"Uh, we have to go and work on homework stuff," George said quietly, nudging Fred.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, school, you know…." The twins trudged up to their room.  
  
"I have to go and, uh, read something. The title will come to me in a minute," Ginny muttered. She left, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked rather stunned. "Well….I suppose I should go and unpack my purchases….is everything all right?"  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"Right….well, I'll be going…." And with that Mrs. Weasley took her bags up to the master bedroom.  
  
Ron and Harry stood there, staring at each other. Hermione looked nervously at them. "Look, I think we just have to calm down…." She started.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron blurted out.  
  
"Me too," Harry answered.  
  
"It's just, you know, it was a little disturbing."  
  
"Yeah. I can understand that. We didn't do anything but sound effects for the first two minutes…."  
  
"I was upset the entire time, and then when I opened the door…."  
  
"I shouldn't have said that to you, I was angry…."  
  
"I did dare you, it was my fault…."  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Hermione finally yelled. "You're sorry, he's sorry, so shut up and move on. Harry, have you heard from Snuffles?"  
  
Harry happily told them of the correspondence between him and his escaped-convict godfather Sirius Black. The three continued to chat happily for hours, best friends once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Well, there's Chapter 3…I know Truth or Dare's overdone but I thought, hey, who cares about originality anyway…  
  
Thanks for reviewing, The Alien Marauder – you're the best! I wouldn't know what to do with a Roswell script, lol…I was talking to a friend the other day and I confused Roswell and Buffy the Vampire Slayer…since I've never seen either it's hard to remember the difference! I reviewed your story too!!! (  
  
Till next Sunday…  
  
-Keeper0124 


	4. In Which Hope Gets Nervous...And Voldemo...

A/N – Well, it's Sunday…so I get to post another chapter of my fic!!!! (insert cheers here) "Anna," my one and only reviewer (thanks for reviewing TWICE!) made a very good point about chapter 3: Harry has probably never been to a Muggle sleepover. Let's just say that he's been in the house for Dudley's. Good point and thank you!  
  
  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hudson stepped away from the Portkey (a rotting cabbage), the fog of London reflecting his mood. Hope stood beside him, as cheerful as ever.  
  
"I wonder why we are moving here anyway," she commented.  
  
Hudson hesitated. He did not know the answer, but he could tell from his parents' shifty eyes when they told him that it had to do with Hope. Anything that helped Hope was okay by him, so he left her comment unanswered. Instead, he turned to his parents.  
  
"What school will we go to?"  
  
"Well, dear, I should think the answer to that question is obvious," his mother answered, her strained voice reflecting the stress she was under. "Hogwarts, where else?"  
  
Hope turned to Hudson, a look of fear on her face. "A new school?" she asked quickly. Such a concept had obviously not occurred to her.  
  
"Don't worry," Hudson said quickly. "I'll be with you. Besides, it's the British. You know, the same redcoats that couldn't even beat the ragtag Yankees during the American Revolution. They'll be a piece of cake. Or rather, a piece of tea and crumpets or something like that."(A/N no offense, this is not my opinion, don't flame me over it because I'll ignore you)  
  
Brian winced. "Hudson, I'd advise you to keep that particular opinion to yourself while we are here. Britain held the beginnings of many universal movements. They held out during both World Wars, didn't they? The Industrial Revolution, the Magna Carta, Locke, the Beatles….you have to admit that they pack a powerful punch."  
  
"Thanks dad. I needed a lecture." Hudson rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, Hogwarts is much safer than your old school," his mother commented.  
  
Hudson's theory that this had something to do with Hope was, in his mind, clarified. "I think that you need to tell us why you brought us here. I think we have to know. I think that I should know, so that I can help. And I think that this has to do with what's been in the news lately."  
  
His father actually laughed for a second. "Hudson, you are smart. I give you that. However, the answer is as it has always been: you cannot know. If you were in danger we would tell you."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Hudson, watch your language."  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
"Harry, pass the peas."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ron, can you give me that chicken leg?"  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry loved dinner at the Weasleys. For one thing, he didn't have to cook or clean up. For another, he loved sitting around the table with people who he cared about, and who cared about him.  
  
"Harry, how do they contain and serve their salt and pepper in the Muggle world?" Arthur asked.  
  
Harry grinned. He was used to these questions. "They have a sort of covered glass with small holes on the top for salt. It's called a salt shaker. Pepper is in a pepper grinder. The grinder works when you twist the top and bottom at the same time in different directions. It deposits the ground pepper on your plate."  
  
"Really? WOW! It's truly incredible that they have devised such a practical and ingenious way-"  
  
"Arthur," his wife interrupted, "would you mind speaking to Harry later? I have an announcement."  
  
"Certainly, Molly," Arthur mumbled, a bit put out.  
  
"Everyone, listen up. I have received a letter from Dumbledore. There is an American family moving to England. They have two fifteen-year-old children who will be attending Hogwarts. Their children being no doubt apprehensive, the parents have asked that someone be waiting to welcome them and show them the ropes. We have the largest gathering of Hogwarts- eligible students, I believe, so he has asked that a few of you see that their needs are met."  
  
The silence was broken by Ron's cautious question. "What are their names? How will we know who they are?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "I believe that they will stand out. Dumbledore did not go into specifics. They will be older than the first- years and you will not have seen them before. They will have American accents. You'll figure it out."  
  
"Well, I would love to help," Hermione declared.  
  
"Me too," Ron said quickly.  
  
"And me," Harry added.  
  
Fred and George nodded their assent.  
  
"I'll come along, but I really don't think I can be of much help," Ginny said timidly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled gently at her youngest child. "Ginny, especially if one or both are female, they will need all the help they can get to fend off this bunch. You and Hermione will be necessary to this operation."  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances. Their mother had apparently read their minds. "Mom," Fred said indignantly, "we would never take advantage of a situation like that."  
  
"Hey, speak for yourself," George joked. The twins hi-fived as everyone laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
The Riddle House stood, as quiet as ever, in the setting sun. It was dilapidated and weak, and surely would fall soon. Its sagging porch and overgrown gardens gave it a look of exhaustion. The only sign of life was the chubby man sauntering up the steps, carefully testing each before putting his full weight on them. Peter Pettigrew climbed the stairs to the room where his master waited.  
  
"You got it?" The man asked, facing the flickering fire.  
  
"Yes," Peter squeaked nervously. He approached the man and held out a newspaper. The newspaper was old and grubby. It was dated six years ago.  
  
The thin man looked down at the front page. "This is what I seek," he muttered. "So. He is dead. Perhaps. We must go to Canada. It appears that there is one more stop to make before we can go after Hogwarts."  
  
"Canada, my lord?" Peter whispered fearfully.  
  
"Yes, Canada. Wormtail, with any brains at all you must know that there is more to this story than seen here. Just one of these children could still carry the seeds of immortality."  
  
"But the article says that they are all dead," Peter ventured.  
  
The man chuckled. "Wormtail, Wormtail. Indeed, they may be dead. But there is a distinct probability that one or two may live – and therefore be the key to my recovery of Kilfand and my greatest triumph."  
  
A breeze blew softly through the trees as the two fell silent.  
  
A/N – Well, well…we have finally heard from Lord Voldemort, our villain! PLEASE review, anyone who is reading this…I need encouragement!!! Or I need to be told to shut up!!! One of the two…just review!!!  
  
I just remembered that I need a disclaimer. Hope, Hudson, Brian, and Clara Shaw are all mine, as is Kilfand and the plot. The characters and settings belong to the Goddess Rowling. Random odd words such as "git" and "blimey," both of which I can't even BEGIN to guess how to pronounce, are British slang words that I have incorporated in a sad attempt to model the aforesaid goddess' writing style. I guess I can credit them to…uh…the Queen of England or something. This disclaimer is going to apply to all the chapters in this fic. THERE! HAPPY?! 


	5. In Which Our Two Parties Meet...And the ...

"Come on, Harry, you have to share."  
  
"Ron, you are such a hog. You've finished your half, let me finish mine in peace!"  
  
"But I'm still hungry!"  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sakes, Ron, give it a rest," Hermione said tiredly. "That's what you get for not chewing before you swallow! You boys are such pigs!"  
  
Harry grinned as Ron shot an aggravated look at Hermione, which she returned stubbornly. Fred and George had left to hang out with Lee Jordan and their other friends, while Ginny (to Harry's dismay) had gone to catch up with her roommates. This left him alone with his two bickering best friends. He was so happy to finally be on the Hogwarts Express that this hardly mattered; besides, he was used to it.  
  
Ron was still ranting when Hermione sighed, stood up, walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. He immediately went silent and purple.  
  
Harry laughed. "Great job, Hermione. You have finally found a way to shut him up."  
  
Ron glowered at Harry for a second before looking back at Hermione, who had turned red but seemed to be trying to ignore the situation. "So anyway, have you guys read your course books yet?"  
  
Ron and Harry groaned in unison. "You ask that question every year, Hermione," Harry grumbled. "And it's always the same exact answer: no."  
  
"But this is really important! Our O.W.L.S. are coming up and-"  
  
"-nobody cares but you," Ron finished.  
  
"It's no wonder you guys weren't made prefects," Hermione shot at them.  
  
Ron and Harry suddenly went rather still.  
  
"Hermione," Harry choked. "You weren't – I guess you must have – you can't be a-"  
  
"Prefect?" Ron finished weakly.  
  
Hermione dug out a shining new badge. "There. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Ron and Harry stared at the badge. "This can't mean," Harry began, "that we can't, um, bend the rules this year?"  
  
"Even a little bit?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione looked severely at them. They stared back at her, terrified. Then she smiled mischievously. "Well…I suppose that I may become blind one or two times this year…."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"But I absolutely will not partake in anything myself," she stated, serious again. "And if you ask me to…."  
  
"Yeah, we know, you'll turn us in." Ron smirked, looking confident that she would do no such thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
So this is it," Hudson muttered, hoisting his trunk into the sleek black machine. "The Hogwarts Express."  
  
"It's very nice," Hope whispered, pushing hers up as well. She was still thinking about the conversation she and Hudson had had with their parents on the ride over.  
  
"Hudson and Hope, we want you to know that it is possible that you will not see each other as much as usual at school."  
  
"Mom, what are you saying?!"  
  
"Hope, don't get upset. Hogwarts is a boarding school, and upon arrival the students are sorted into houses based on certain traits they possess. These houses have classes together, eat together, and live in the same dormitory complexes. If you and your brother are sorted into different houses, then you will not see each other except in the halls and during free time. You need to strike out on your own anyway. Make new friends, meet new people. Call it a learning experience."  
  
Hope was terrified of life without Hudson always there. In their previous school they had gone to every class together; otherwise she would have refused to attend. She could remember very little about her life before she had come to live with Hudson and his family. She remembered only emotions: misery, hunger, hopelessness, desperation. Hudson was the only one she had ever loved, the only one she trusted. He had earned her trust and had never failed her.  
  
"I only wish I knew what traits," Hudson growled.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Hope said hopelessly. (A/N no pun intended) 'We're nothing alike."  
  
They fell silent, for both knew it was true. The train gave a toot and they realized that they should embark. Hudson hurriedly climbed up and gave Hope a hand. They walked down the halls of the train. All the compartments were taken.  
  
"Well," Hudson said slowly, "I suppose that this is one of those times where we have to meet new people."  
  
Hope just looked at him, planning to follow his lead.  
  
Hudson picked a compartment at random and walked inside.  
  
A girl with frizzy hair looked up quickly, as did the two boys next to her. One boy had shocking red hair and freckles, and the other had black hair and – a SCAR?! Hudson stared at this boy, at a loss for words.  
  
The three stared at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Finally the girl stood up and walked forward, talking briskly.  
  
"Hello, there. Compartments all taken? You're welcome to stay here. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and –" she followed his eyes and saw them staring at the scar. "Well, I suppose you know. Is this your girlfriend?" She asked, catching sight of Hope.  
  
That was enough to shake Hudson out of his trance. "No, she's my sister. We'd love to stay here, we got here late. C'mon, Hope. By the way, my name's Hudson."  
  
Harry looked at the pair. He found it hard to believe that these two were related – they looked nothing alike. Hudson was stocky and tall – he was reminded of Crabbe and Goyle – and wore a slightly aggressive and sour look on his face. He had dark eyes, dark hair, and brooding eyebrows. His eyes softened only when he looked at Hope.  
  
Hope was, well, rather good-looking, Harry admitted to himself. She was about 5 feet two inches tall, slim, and had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. However, the first thing he noticed was how timid she looked. She hid behind Hudson and refused to make eye contact with him, Ron, or Hermione. When Hermione invited them in Hope looked to Hudson as if for instruction, followed him inside, and sat quietly. He had yet to hear her speak, though he had started a bit at Hudson's American accent.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ron muttered. He was looking at Hope rather pointedly, and Hudson immediately stood up and moved in front of her.  
  
Hermione's smile looked a bit forced. "Well, where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"New York City in America," Hudson replied, shooting a threatening glare at Ron and sitting down. Hope's expression had not changed since she had entered the compartment and she still had not made eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Oh, that must be wonderful!" Despite herself, Hermione sounded quite interested. "What was it like there?"  
  
"Crowded, hot, and dirty," Hudson grunted.  
  
"It was beautiful, especially Central Park, and there was incredible diversity in both the people and the attractions," Hope said softly, glancing at Hudson.  
  
Harry couldn't help but revel in the way she spoke. Her voice sounded soft and angelic. It was singing, and despite her passive appearance it had a certain strength to it.  
  
Hudson didn't respond to this. After an awkward silence Hermione ventured, "What school did you go to before this?"  
  
Hudson turned his gaze on her and said slowly, "Liberty School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Was it nice there?" Hermione asked, though Ron and Harry were shooting impatient glances at her.  
  
"It was okay. They let us attend classes together at least. What's this we hear about some sort of house thing?" Hudson asked quickly as the opportunity was presenting itself to learn more about the threat of division.  
  
Hermione looked surprised for a moment. "Oh! I thought you knew, but I suppose it was silly of me. Hogwarts is divided into four houses. Gryffindor is for people who are brave and chivalrous, Ravenclaw is for people who are studious, Hufflepuff is for people why are hard-working, and Slytherin is for people who are ambitious."  
  
"What she means," Ron smirked, "is Ravenclaw is for the nerds, Hufflepuff is for the wimps, Slytherin is for the evil, and Gryffindor is for the brave."  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the exact same time.  
  
"I take it," Hudson said slyly, "that the three of you are in Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry grinned. Perhaps Hudson wasn't as stupid as he looked. He saw Hope smiling faintly too. "Right in one," he answered to Hudson.  
  
"How do they pick what house you are?" Hudson asked. Hope finally looked up at Hermione anxiously.  
  
"You put on the sorting hat. It yells out where it thinks you should go. Don't worry, you'll be fine," she said soothingly.  
  
"So what year are you in?" Ron asked abruptly, not daring to look at Hope.  
  
"Fifth." Hudson replied gruffly. He looked at Hope, who looked nervous but determined.  
  
"Oh wow that's our year," Hermione said brightly. "We can help you guys out if you need it."  
  
"I doubt we'll be behind," Hudson said distractedly.  
  
The train suddenly slowed and then stopped. Hudson and Hope stood. "Nice talking to you," Hudson muttered. Hope remained silent. They slowly walked out the door.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there staring after them.  
  
"Well," Harry commented after a period of silence. "That was….interesting."  
  
"Interesting?!" Hermione seethed. "She said about three words the entire time! He should let her say something once in awhile!"  
  
"Hermione, it's not exactly like she was clamoring for attention," Ron reasoned.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I guess that's who Dumbledore was talking about. Why are they here, anyway?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well that was obvious right away," she replied. "What changes have occurred lately that might cause people to come to Hogwarts, the only place that a certain someone dared not attack?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances. With that the three left the train.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hope was petrified. When that girl, Hermione, had told her that all she had to do was try on a hat, she had not envisioned it being a public occasion. Since she and Hudson were not first years, they were in the end of the line waiting for the hat. This gave her plenty of time to imagine horrific outcomes of this ceremony. The Slytherins, she could tell, were very unpleasant. But she was skeptical that Slytherin would be a good house for her anyway; the two adjectives that Ron and Hermione had used to describe it were "ambitious" and "evil," and she was not either of those. Hudson, she was sure, would be in Gryffindor. However the thought of her being brave was laughable. She mulled over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, finally deciding that either one would be equally bad since Hudson wouldn't be there. She concluded that she was indifferent. Perhaps Dumbledore would make an exception in their case since they were not used to being separated.  
  
"Or maybe you should be separate from him," a little voice said in the back of her mind. "Try being your own person and doing your own thing."  
  
"I am my own person," she answered silently. "I am just not strong enough to get along without him to keep me safe."  
  
"He can't live life for you," the voice argued.  
  
"Shut up. It's almost my turn."  
  
Despite herself she was a little nervous. Not of the Sorting itself, but of being the center of attention. She already felt several pairs of eyes on her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hudson, on the other hand, was sure of what his house would be and was struggling to come to terms with it. How could he care for Hope now. "Perhaps it's time to let her go out into the world alone," a voice in his head commented.  
  
Hudson was shocked. "That's insane! After all that's happened to her? Never! And then what about…"  
  
"You?" the voice scoffed. "You could be truly powerful if not for her. Instead you waste all of your energy trying to help her."  
  
"I need her to keep me from YOU, and she needs me for protection and comfort. She doesn't trust anyone else."  
  
"But why is that? Maybe you're being selfish. Maybe she can't trust because you've kept her to yourself."  
  
In that instant Hudson realized that he would have to let go of her sooner or later, no matter the cost to him. "But not now," he whispered. "Not yet."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
As Hope stepped up to the chair and sat down, trembling, she saw Hudson whisper. He looked distracted. With a start he saw that it was her turn and focused all of his attention on her. This made her feel safer. Professor McGonagall, the woman who had brought them in, placed the hat on her head.  
  
Hope felt another presence in her head. "Well, well," it muttered. "Oh my, this is the hardest in years! Look at this, a brilliant girl…very brave and loyal…but you've been hiding behind someone all these years, child, you have to strike out on your own! However…I see…dear me I am getting a headache and I am a HAT!" Hope could hear whispers in the hall as the time passed. "I think that you have great potential, my dear, but you must try to be on your own. To do that I'll have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
This last word was shouted out for all to hear and the students at the far table clapped uproariously. Hope sat there, stunned. Gryffindor? Her? That hat must be nuts!  
  
Professor McGonagall gently removed the hat from her head and directed her to the table that was cheering. She looked back at Hudson, who looked resigned. Then she turned to examine her housemates.  
  
She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together. Figuring that Hudson would be along shortly, she stood, aloof, waiting for him to join her.  
  
"Hope, come sit with us!" Hermione yelled. Hope decided that she would save a seat for Hudson and sat stiffly next to Hermione, not looking at anyone.  
  
"Shaw, Hudson!" McGonagall announced.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hudson slouched forward. McGonagall smiled reassuringly at him. He looked stonily back at her. As the Sorting Hat dropped over his eyes, he saw Hope looking desperately at him. He wanted so much to be there with her, but knew that it was not to be.  
  
"Ah, another interesting case," a voice muttered intensely. "Yes, yes. I see. Hmmmm. You are a toughie. I know you want to be over with Gryffindor, but you understand you nature….ah yes you do. Impressive. Well I think you will make an admirable SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hope stared at him, dumbfounded and confused. Did the Sorting Hat just say "Slytherin?" It couldn't be! "NO!" she yelled in desperation. "No, Hudson, you CAN'T!"  
  
She ran to the center of the room, hysterically sobbing. Hudson ran to her and hugged her mutely.  
  
"You can't," she whispered in distress. "You can't. What will I do without you? Hudson, I…"  
  
"You will live," Hudson whispered into her ear. "Hope, you will live and thrive. I will still be here, and I will NOT change," he said determinedly. "I will always be here for you. Don't worry. It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not! Don't you see? I can't do this w-without you there!" Hope sobbed into his chest. Hudson noticed how small and young she looked. He was reminded of the night that they first met.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see the somber face of Albus Dumbledore. "Please, the two of you, come with me," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
As Hudson and Hope were escorted out of the Great Hall by Dumbledore, the quiet buzz crescendo-ed into a roar of confusion and chaos. "Students, please!" Professor McGonagall cried, though she was glancing at the other teachers in confusion.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned to look at each other incredulously. "Jeez," Ron said quietly. "I can't believe that she just – went off like that!"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione muttered, staring at the door with a suspicious, piercing look on her face.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. It was clear that Hermione regarded this as a mystery just waiting to be solved. "You know, Hermione, it's not like they're Rita Skeeter or something. They don't exactly deserve investigation."  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. "And do you think that I'd try to pry?"  
  
"Yes," Ron said under his breath. Luckily for him, Hermione's furious diatribe was cut off by a rather piercing whistle. The students turned towards the noise, startled.  
  
Professor McGonagall took the whistle out of her mouth, red in the face and looking absolutely furious. "I want silence NOW!"  
  
Nobody even breathed.  
  
"Right then," Professor McGonagall said breathlessly. "Let's get on with it. If the Headmaster had not been – er – distracted, I am sure that he would remind all of you that there is to be NO going into the Forbidden Forest. Several different pranks have been added to the forbidden list. For a full list see myself or Mr. Filch. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, of course, but he will not be in until the day after tomorrow. Since today is Friday there are no classes tomorrow anyway, so I doubt this will be a problem. There are a few spots open on all the Quidditch teams, so if you are interested in trying out for your house team please contact Madame Hooch. Tryouts will be held this weekend. We are also having a new Quidditch league in here –" startled whispers filled the room " – and we are calling it Intramural Quidditch. Everyone that is interested in playing Quidditch but does not get onto their house team or does not have the time to practice frequently can join. There will be no tryouts. We will combine children first year through seventh year into teams that include people from every house. This is a way to improve inter-house relations and give more people a chance to play. These are dangerous times, and they call for not only house unity but school unity – we ask that you put your differences aside and respect each other – even if you don't entirely get along with everyone of a different house." Her eyes strayed towards Malfoy and then Harry. With that she sat down.  
  
"Intramural Quidditch!" Neville exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Colin and Dennis Creevey. Many of the first-years seemed excited too. Harry grinned. Even though this would have little effect on him – he had been on the team for five years now – he could see the opportunity this would be for all the people who enjoyed Quidditch but weren't talented enough to actually play on a House Team.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron. Ron, he knew, had an eye on the Keeper spot vacated the year before last with the graduation of their previous Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood. Harry was not entirely sure of Ron's capabilities – from what Harry had seen he could handle a broom and understood the game but did not have the special talents that one usually saw on a House Team.  
  
But Ron looked carefully disdainful. "Intramural, eh?" he scoffed. "Not for me. I'm going out for the real thing. You might actually be on a team with a Slytherin – no thanks!"  
  
Hermione shot him a livid glare, which Harry interpreted as a warning that he was not being considerate to the enthusiasts.  
  
The three continued eating in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it…HAPPY ANNA?!?! By the way, if you are reading this and have not reviewed, then REVIEW!!! NOW!!! Please….I really want to know if anyone is reading this…  
  
Is anybody there?  
  
Does anybody care?  
  
does anybody see  
  
What I see?  
  
They want me to quit!  
  
They say, John, give up the fight!  
  
But still to England I say,  
  
Goodnight, forever, goodnight!  
  
For I have crossed the lake (?) but come  
  
Let the bridge be built behind me  
  
Come what may, come what may!  
  
COMMITTMENT!  
  
Um…oookay, it's really sad when I can recite a song from "1776" by memory…and I haven't seen the play in over a year…I really need a life…BUT I LOVE MUSICALS and it's all cool and stuff when he's sitting in Independence Hall in Philadelphia and no one else wants to listen and it's dark and he's all like, "I may be the minority, but I sure as hell will have my way!" "Let us all hang together or we will surely hang separately!" BEN FRANKLIN ROCKS but John Adams was always my favorite! Anyway, wow, let's get sidetracked…Thanks for reviewing, Anna, I appreciate it….no, I won't post more often, lol. Nice try. 


	6. In Which Hope Moves In...And Ron and Har...

A/N: Well, since I now know where this fic is going, I will try to get there faster…I have an annoying habit of writing too much but all of this is necessary….here it is!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hudson and Hope sat side by side in Dumbledore's office. Hope was clenching Hudson's hand as though afraid that he would disappear or be wrenched from her grasp at any moment. Dumbledore stared at them pensively, as if looking for some reason in the situation.  
  
"Well, children," he began almost cheerfully, "it seems to me that this is one of those few events that I have not encountered before. Hope, let us begin with you. Why did you become so upset when Hudson was sorted into Slytherin?"  
  
Hope shuddered slightly as Dumbledore said "Slytherin." However, she drew a breath and began, her voice shaky and timid. "Please, sir, my brother and I have never been separated for any length of time…especially now w-when I am h-here, in a n-new school, and I have n-no friends, I n-need him to be there for me…."  
  
Dumbledore regarded her solemnly. After a brief silence, he asked simply, "Why?"  
  
Hudson felt it was time for him to speak up. "My sister has lived a hard life. I have sworn myself as her guardian. If she does not feel safe it is my duty to protect her. So therefore even though I am in Slytherin I cannot break my previous commitment."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said softly, smiling gently. "But Hudson, isn't part of protecting the ones we love letting them go?"  
  
Hope hugged Hudson's arm. "Please, sir, I really need him here, I don't feel safe…."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her calmly. "perhaps there is more than the pressing events of the time that have brought the two of you here. Hope, do you expect Hudson to always be at your side, forever?"  
  
Hope looked at him blankly. She had never considered that life would inevitably lead them down two separate paths…and yet she was sure that it was too soon. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Of course not," Hudson said abruptly. "Of course we know that we'll split someday. But I will not leave her until she is ready. At least let me stay with her a few weeks in the Gryffindor dorms to make sure that she feels comfortable. Or she can stay in Slytherin…."  
  
"I am afraid that that is out if the question," Dumbledore said seriously. "First of all, I believe that you two can still find time to spend with each other. Different houses does not mean different dining times, free time, and classes after all. And I would hate to have one of you depending on the other…or perhaps both of you depending on the other. Hope, the Hat put you in Gryffindor because it saw the traits of the Gryffindor house in you – bravery, loyalty, chivalry. Hudson you were put in the Slytherin house for the same reason. The Sorting Hat knew of this while sorting you, yet it saw fit to put you in rival houses. I see no reason to believe that the Sorting Hat is mistaken. Now Hope, you will find that the prefect Hermione Granger should be willing to assist you with your first few weeks. Hudson, ask for the help of a Draco Malfoy. You will get along splendidly. Now, I do believe that we have missed the feast in the Great Hall. Shall you join me for some vittles here?"  
  
Hope and Hudson muttered inaudibly about not being hungry.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said briskly, standing up. "I shall escort you to your respective common rooms. Unless of course you wish to bed here for the night!" He chuckled appreciatively as Hudson and Hope just stared at him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
Please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
But I can't play alone!"  
  
"Ron, what have I told you about chess? I stink and you could beat an enchanted set in first year, for crying out loud. Give me some peace or I will resort to Muggle weapons and SHOOT YOU! I need time to recollect whatever is left of my dignity!"  
  
"You know, if you don't play it's the same as losing."  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Plus I get to call you a coward."  
  
"RON-"  
  
"HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?!?!"  
  
Hermione looked up from one of her study-induced trances, her eyes wild and disbelieving. She shook her head once and her expression changed to one of excitement. "Ron! Harry! The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her, at each other, at her, and shrugged. "Forgive our ignorance," Harry said carefully, "but I thought he wasn't going to get here till-"  
  
"Till the day after tomorrow, I know! And here's WHY!"  
  
Hermione shoved a calendar under their noses. It had been half filled with reminders – she had been planning out her study schedule for the week. However, it also happened to show the lunar calendar. And the first day of school happened to be-  
  
"The full moon!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Which means…" Ron began slowly.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry shouted joyfully.  
  
The entire common room turned to stare.  
  
"Er…sorry," Harry muttered.  
  
After everyone had turned back to their own business, Hermione grinned at Harry. "Right in one! I'll bet anything it's him – but why? Why would he feel okay coming back now when he was so sure that leaving was the right thing to do in third year?"  
  
"Maybe he's here to do more than teach," Harry said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know if he was ever a real power against the Dark Lord, but it makes sense that he was in Dumbledore's inner circle. And after that scene last year in the Hospital Wing, it would seem that Dumbledore is asking his allies to join him again. But couldn't Lupin do that without being a teacher? Perhaps Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else and they're taking extra precautions…."  
  
Harry for one didn't care in the least why Professor Lupin was returning; he was only delighted that he was for whatever reason. He recalled the wonderful private lessons that Professor Lupin had taken the time to give him. Maybe now that things were not so hectic he could really talk to Professor Lupin about his memories of Harry's parents….  
  
Harry's thoughts here interrupted by the door to the common room opening. Albus Dumbledore's cheerful face peered in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Albus looked at Hermione, beaming. "Excellent! Hermione, you are just the person I want to see!"  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, who looked positively terrified and clutched her Prefects badge possessively. "W-what about, professor? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing of the sort! Just step out here a moment – Harry and Ron, I think you should come too."  
  
Harry strode over to the door and stepped out. Hope was standing timidly outside the door. "Oh, hello," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful and friendly. Hope just stared at him. Ron merely stared back, and Hermione looked at Dumbledore expectantly.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe you met Hope Shaw on the train, children? Splendid. Well, since Hope does not know anyone, I was wondering if the three of you could, er, show her the ropes so to speak. You are in her year after all, and Hermione, you are in every single one of her classes."  
  
Hermione turned to Hope excitedly. "That's great! I'm so glad someone else around Gryffindor is in third-year Arithmancy!"  
  
Hope graced her with the first genuine smile that anyone there had ever seen.  
  
`"Right, well, I see you have made friends already! I'll be off!" And with that a delighted Dumbledore strode down the hall, leaving Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Hope standing outside the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Right," Hermione said politely. "The first thing I suppose you'll have to know is the password to the common room. "Phoenix!" The picture swung open, and Hope got her first glimpse of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Come on in," Ron said, stepping back and allowing her to go first.  
  
"Um, thank you," Hope muttered. She looked nervous now that Dumbledore had left.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room. You're in my dorm room, so I guess that your stuff is already there."  
  
"I want to go there right away," Hope whispered quickly.  
  
"Oh, um, all right, if that's what you want," Hermione stuttered, startled. "It's this way."  
  
"Thank you. I'll go myself." Hope strode quickly away. She climbed the stairs, peered into her room, walked in timidly, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione stared after her, a bit taken aback. "Well! I suppose she's um, tired?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Looks more like she's terrified of us, and trying not to show it. Ron, how about we compromise and play some checkers? It's a Muggle game but we can use the chess sets…c'mon, I'll show you."  
  
Ron and Harry were soon laughing as Ron exclaimed at the ridiculous nature of checkers, but Hermione continued to stare at the door to her dorm room, wondering about the girl it contained.  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, we have a lead."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"A lead to Kilfand. One of my spies has told me of a likely person."  
  
"Who?"  
  
A high cold voice laughed softly. "Do you think I would tell you, my versatile friend? My friend who is even now thinking of switching sides once again?"  
  
"Master, my devotion to you-"  
  
"Silence! Do not try to fool me as you fooled that pitiful excuse for a wizard, Dumbledore! I always know!"  
  
"Yes Master," Wormtail said meekly, at a loss. He left quickly, thinking intently. Was he considering leaving the Dark Lord? Perhaps. He must be, for Voldemort was never wrong about these things. He had instantly seen through Severus, hadn't he, when the traitor had switched sides. And then, instead of eliminating him, he allowed only slight leaks of information, enough to satisfy Dumbledore but not anything truly important.  
  
Wormtail could not understand his sudden doubts about being a Death Eater. He felt that Voldemort would win eventually, of course, for he had seen firsthand how powerful he was. That was the reason he had joined in the first place, power. But there was something in the back of his mind now, something deep and strong that resisted his eagerness to please Voldemort. Not like in the old days of his youth. Voldemort had sensed it when he was a formless pathetic half-life, but then he had needed him. Wormtail shuddered when he realized that Voldemort did not need him at all anymore. If he wanted to live, perhaps it was time to return to Hogwarts.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Hope?" Hermione opened the door. "Hope, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need a book and-"  
  
"It's all right, you can come in."  
  
Hermione walked in. Hope was sitting on her bed, which was all the way in the corner. She was just sitting, staring at the floor.  
  
"Hope, are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I'm all right." After a moment of awkward silence, Hope looked up slowly. "You must all think I'm very cowardly." Hermione started to argue but Hope interrupted. "I know you do. I'm terrified of this place, and being alone in a quiet, empty room, or worse, being alone in a crowded room. You don't know me, though. You don't know anything but my name and who my brother is. You can't know. No one can."  
  
"Then get over it." Hermione was as surprised as Hope as those words spilled out of her mouth. "Hope, what I see from you is fear with no reason. You are not in danger here. What I see is you clinging to someone without anything to be afraid of. You're right, I don't know anything about you. But I know about Hogwarts, and I know about Dumbledore. Nothing will hurt you. No one will hurt you, if you stick with the right people. You're in Gryffindor. You have an entire house waiting to help you, protect you if necessary. Heck, Harry Potter is number one on You-Know-Who's hit list and he's not scared at all."  
  
If Hermione had expected Hope to stalk off, or yell, or just ignore her, she was sorely mistaken. Hope did something completely unexpected: she laughed. "Yes, you're right, I suppose. I should talk to Harry, get him to tell me his secrets. I know that I have to change, and I am, slowly. You should have seen me a couple years ago. Just don't expect anything overnight, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Hermione found that she understood. "Yes, I know." She walked over to her bed. Hope suddenly pulled the curtains around hers. "Hope," Hermione called out.  
  
"What?" came a muffled voice from inside the four-poster.  
  
"I'm here," Hermione said quietly. "And so is Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and a million other people. Don't forget that."  
  
"Yeah." Hope said softly, her voice barely audible. "But the way, isn't there more people in this room?"  
  
Hermione laughed suddenly. "Yes. The other fifth-year Gryffindor girls are still in the common room. It's Friday, you know, so even though it's the first day of school we don't have classes tomorrow…."  
  
"Oh. Seeya."  
  
"Yeah." With that Hermione grabbed a dusty volume lying on her trunk and went to join Ron and Harry.  
  
She did not hear the rustle of curtains as Hope looked to see if she had gone, nor did she hear the quiet voice that whispered, "thank you."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Harry, for once in his life, was not interested in playing Quidditch.  
  
He knew that the very thought would cause Ron to faint, Wood to go ballistic, and Malfoy to rejoice. He knew that Madam Pomfrey should be checking his temperature and Mad-Eye Moody inspecting him for Dark Magic curses. But he knew what was wrong with him, and there was only one way to remedy it.  
  
Ginny.  
  
He had not spoken more than ten words to her since that day at The Burrow. She had immediately become engrossed in the goings-on at Hogwarts. However, now the thought of her was interfering with Quidditch, so he knew that something must be done.  
  
One could argue that he was not in his right mind when he walked over to her in front of most of Gryffindor, including two of her six brothers, and asked her if he could speak to her alone. One could argue further that the subsequent events were really not his fault, and that in a court of law the plea of insanity could be effectively used.  
  
This writer will leave it to speculation.  
  
What can be told are the events that followed Ron and Hermione's departure for the library, where a serious "studying session" requested by Ron and agreed to by Hermione was rumored to take place.  
  
Ginny reddened slightly at Harry's request. "O-okay, perhaps the hall, do you think?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said. "I just need a moment."  
  
The girls she had been chatting with giggled, obviously biting their tongues against the humorous remarks that could be made about the aforesaid statement.  
  
Ginny stood and walked out of the common room, Harry right behind her.  
  
"Hello, dears!" the Fat Lady exclaimed.  
  
"Hello," Ginny said, faking a smile.  
  
"Er, Ginny, let's go a little more over here, shall we?" Harry knew of the Fat Lady's love of gossip, and was very interested in making sure that what he was about to say was kept between him and Ginny.  
  
They stopped next to an empty classroom, in an abandoned hallway (it was Friday after all). Ginny turned to him and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"  
  
Harry said in a zombie-like tone, "I need your help."  
  
Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of help?"  
  
Harry looked at her apologetically. "Sorry." Then he stepped forward and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Ginny let out an astonished squeak and pulled away. "Harry, what in-"  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
This time she pulled further away. "Harry, stop!"  
  
He leaned against the wall, sighing happily. "That was really fun."  
  
Ginny continued to stare at him in utter disbelief. Her expression changed to anger. "HARRY POTTER, I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"  
  
It was Harry's turn to stare. "But Ginny I thought…"  
  
"Harry, you can't just walk up to me and kiss me, you know! What, you think that because we were dared to make out in a closet last summer I am now available to be kissed whenever, wherever, and however you want?! Honestly! And after weeks of the cold shoulder! You don't think that I'm just a little hurt at being ignored when I really care about you? You have to do some serious explaining, or else I swear I'll tell Ron!" As Ginny finished her diatribe, while rather out of breath, she turned away and muttered to herself, "Boys!"  
  
"Sorry, Ginny, but I was really miserable. That kiss, well, those kisses just made me feel a lot better after weeks of, as you said, the-"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Are you only thinking about yourself?! What about how I feel, or didn't that occur to you?! Maybe I've found someone you don't know about. Maybe I'm MAKING OUT WITH FREAKING MALFOY and I'm not interested. Gee, thanks for using me as your damn REMEDY, I'm so glad that I was USEFUL!"  
  
"MALFOY?!"  
  
Ginny sighed, exasperated. "Oh come on I was kidding."  
  
"Thank God," Harry said softly. Then looked her in the eyes, gave a mock- sigh, and said, "Weasleys."  
  
"Your humor is not amusing," Ginny said coldly, though a smile was creeping onto her face.  
  
"Seriously. That was scary."  
  
Ginny sighed again. "Harry, that's not the point. I can't believe you just called me out here to kiss me. I'm not saying I don't want to kiss you, but…"  
  
"It was sudden? Unexpected? How's this for an intro, Ginny. I really like you. I apologize for avoiding you till now, but I was holding off because of Ron. However, I realized about five minutes ago that thinking about you has caused me to lose interest in a lot of other things, including Quidditch. As you know, this is unearthly. Therefore I came to the conclusion that I had to do something, and soon. So in a moment of temporary insanity I pulled you out here and kissed you. Your feelings did not occur to me, and I am sorry. Now that I have revealed my heart for you to break, do with me what you will." Harry closed his eyes and braced himself.  
  
"Well, I could have done without the sarcasm but…" Ginny leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.  
  
Startled, Harry opened his eyes and gazed at her. She was a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the library….  
  
"Right," Hermione said briskly. "The potions lesson today was really quite simple, all you need to know is-"  
  
"Hermione, I don't care." Ron grinned cautiously.  
  
Hermione looked up, startled. "What?"  
  
"I. Don't. Care." Ron nervously scanned the large room, looking for escape routes. When he had asked Hermione to come to the library with him, he had not totally thought out his plan. But here she sat, a huge pile of books on the table. He had to just go for it.  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "Then what did you drag me down here for? 'Too loud to think' indeed!"  
  
Ron was obviously beginning to lose his nerve. "Hermione, I, well…."  
  
"Have gone insane?" Hermione prompted dryly.  
  
"No, I, well, I, um, like, um…."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, you know?" Ron breathed in relief.  
  
"I want you to know that I am totally for it."  
  
Ron just stared. "You are?" he said happily.  
  
"Yes, absolutely. I am surprised that you are for it, but I have been thinking along the same lines for a long time. It just seems right, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely," Ron agreed. "Wow, and just think, I was terrified of asking you. I should have just gone with my gut, huh?"  
  
"I don't understand why you needed to ask me at all."  
  
Ron looked at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You should have just gone right ahead. What, do you think you need my permission or something?"  
  
Ron was at a loss. "Um, I thought it was customary to ask first."  
  
"Ask me, though? What do I have to do with this?"  
  
"Wait," Ron said suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why, giving your blessing to Harry and Ginny, of course."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No need to shout. What, wasn't that what you were talking about?"  
  
"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL AM I GIVING MY PERMISSION FOR THE CORRUPTION AND EVENTUAL HEARTBREAK OF MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
  
"Ron, calm down! Really, you must know that you're the reason that Harry's held off so long. Fred and George are totally indifferent, and Ginny likes him. If you weren't Harry's best friend they would have gotten together over the summer, no problem. I think it's rather admirable of him that he has held off this long, have you seen the looks they've been sneaking at each other-"  
  
"Wait a second!" Ron exclaimed. "You mean that Harry and my sister like each other?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even you can't be that braindead, Ron. Tell me you're joking."  
  
"I only wish you were."  
  
"They are totally enamored with each other. Of course, now Ginny thinks that Harry's ignoring her, and Harry is afraid that Ginny's lost interest, but I think they can still pull it off if you talk to them right away."  
  
Ron looked unconvinced. "And what have either of them done that tells you this? How do you know?"  
  
Hermione slapped her hand on the table and stood up. "Ron Weasley, you are the most insensitive, unfeeling, uncaring person I have EVER MET!"  
  
Ron looked at her, stunned. "Hermione, do you really think that?"  
  
She glared fire and brimstone at him. "How could I think otherwise? What have you done to the contrary?"  
  
Ron looked at his hands, then back at her. "Nothing," he muttered. "But boy do I wish I had."  
  
Hermione sank into her chair, looking drained. "Ron, I just can't figure you out. From first year you were always a mystery to me. You whisper to Harry that I have no friends, then go and become my best friend. You taunt me about my studious nature, and then in third year you get detention for defending me to Snape. You act like you care about Harry and Ginny, and then you refuse to see that it is your stubbornness that is preventing both from happiness. You make me think that maybe – just maybe – you care about me like I care about you, as more than a friend, and then you act like a complete jerk and make me want to kill you. What the hell is your game?"  
  
Ron just looked at her. She was so beautiful. Not supermodel gorgeous, oh no, but truly beautiful. He loved the way her hair, slightly frizzed, swung with her, giving her head an extra personality of its own. He loved her eyes, dark brown and soulful. He loved her personality, not giggly or conforming like the other girls he knew but different and determined, unafraid of being an individual.  
  
Perhaps he was staring for too long, for Hermione snorted disgustedly and got up. "Well, if you have nothing to say then goodbye! If you have any more questions ask someone else! Ask Malfoy for all I care!" She stormed out of the library before Ron could say a word.  
  
Ron jumped up. "Wait! Hermione!" He raced after her, leaving their books in the library.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Draco seldom came to the library. He found it a waste of time; it never stocked the Dark Magic books he was interested in. However, he had heard noises as he walked to his common room. Since it was Friday evening his surprise at hearing sounds from the library caused him to poke his head in. Hermione and Ron were sitting together. Or rather, Hermione was standing looking furious and Ron was sitting looking confused and a bit afraid. Hermione stomped out the door. He hid behind the door to avoid detection. As he was coming out he saw Ron exit as well, shouting "Hermione, wait!" as he ran down the hall, almost knocking Draco over. He did not notice, to Draco's relief.  
  
"Stupid Weasley," he muttered.  
  
He was about to leave when he spotted the books they left on the table. Again, he was astonished that Hermione of all people would leave books lying around for anyone to steal. He grinned evilly as he walked into the library. He examined the pile. Yes, they were Granger's. He hadn't expected Weasley to have any books, he was probably more interested in the isolation with Granger. He snickered at that thought.  
  
"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms…" he muttered. Good God, he could probably sabotage her entire fifth year by taking these! His eyes fell on a smaller book, unlabeled. He opened it. It was Hermione's diary! "Jackpot," he whispered delightedly. This probably said everything about her, Potter and Weasley! He glanced around and took just the diary, leaving the rest. "I only need one book to break up the Three Musketeers," he whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Thanks SO MUCH to Hannah for her review…it was always going to be R/Hr and H/G…and Hope will have some romance as well…hehe…you guys'll love this one… 


	7. In Which Ron Wises Up...And Harry Gets S...

A/N: Well, here it is. Fanfiction.net was down yesterday (Sunday), so I couldn't post this then. By the way, I hope that everyone had a great Easter/Passover/weekend! My Easter was uneventful but I got a lot of chocolate! I'm really trying to pick this up, since we're still on their first day of school and on the 41st page…but all of this is necessary to the plot. So, without further ado…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hope looked lovingly at the crystal ball under her covers. She did not have the Sight, unfortunately, but Hudson had had it bewitched for her when they had been forced to sleep on separate floor in their old school. It was a sort of magical telephone, so that if one "called" the other they could each look into their respective crystal balls and have a conversation. Hope, who had been contemplating calling him, was delighted when hers glowed softly. She gently pressed the top. Hudson's face flickered onto the screen.  
  
"Hey there," he said quietly.  
  
"Are your curtains drawn?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mine too. Who knows what that horrible Dumbledore would do if he knew that we had these?"  
  
Hudson looked thoughtfully at her. "I don't think he's horrible, though a lot of the Slytherins do. He is right, we can still see each other a lot. In fact I bet that we could meet somewhere right now and talk face to face if you want."  
  
Hope lit up and then sobered, saying disappointedly, "I think they would notice if I left."  
  
"Are they terrible?"  
  
"No, not at all! They're really nice, but, you know, they already have friends and stuff. I'm more worried about you. The Slytherins didn't seem very nice, and everyone here hates them."  
  
Hudson grinned. "Don't believe what you hear. I think that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins really dislike each other. I've heard some pretty nasty things about the Gryffindors. Hey, by the way, would you mind terribly if I joined the Slytherin Quidditch team? They have a spot for a Beater."  
  
Hope's face fell for a moment, but then she sighed. "I don't mind. But if you get hurt.…"  
  
"Hey, you're looking at one tough guy here. I'm more likely to hurt someone, maybe even that Potter everyone is talking about here."  
  
"Do they?" Hope said, surprised. "I would think that they would be quite grateful to him, after all he did defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"I think that a lot of people here are – well – possible disciples of the Dark Lord, or they sympathize with him."  
  
Hope moaned. "Hudson, you don't belong with them."  
  
Hudson was quiet for a moment. "So," he said softly. "You know Potter?"  
  
"Yes I know Harry, a bit. He was on the train with us, and he welcomed me along with Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Weasley? Oh, great. Just great."  
  
"What, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing. You just named the three most hated people in the entire Slytherin house. I would suggest not being too friendly with them, if you know what I mean. You don't want the Slytherins to hate you."  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor, I thought it was a given that they'd hate me. Do you think you….might? Someday?" Hope looked apprehensively at him.  
  
"No way, Hope. This changes nothing at all. I can't stand most of these people. They're so…awful! I've heard so many derogatory things towards mud- I mean Muggle-borns, and I had to rearrange the teeth of some guy who was talking about you in, well, never mind. Shoot, I really want to see you. I have no idea where your dorms are, but could you tell me? I don't want you to come here." Hudson looked at her hopefully.  
  
Hope sighed. "I really want to see you too. It's so strange, not having you here. Go back to Dumbledore's office, up the stairs, past the Library, and down the hallway with the witch statue, the one with the hump. Keep going awhile. It's the portrait of the Fat Lady. I can stand outside and wait if you want, you can't get in without the password and it's probably not a good idea for you to pop into my common room suddenly anyway."  
  
"Okay, I'll go right now. See you in a few minutes."  
  
"Seeya."  
  
Hope was just putting the crystal ball away, smiling happily, when Hermione burst angrily into the room. "Of all the stupid guys I have met, he is the absolute worst! Imagine! The nerve!" Hermione stopped suddenly when catching sight of Hope. "Oh Hope I'm sorry! I was just a little upset! Did I startle you?"  
  
"No, not really, I was just leaving."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, startled but trying not to show it. "Well, then, alright, do you need to know where anything is?"  
  
"No, thanks. Seeya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hope had barely stepped outside when she was knocked over by Ron, who had just sprinted around the corner. She immediately curled up into a ball crouched against the wall, shivering and whimpering.  
  
"Oh, Hope! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it!" Ron looked at her, alarmed. "Are you okay, Hope?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Hermione screeched. "You've done enough!" She knelt beside Hope. "Hope, he didn't mean to hurt you. No one wants to hurt you. Don't worry. It's okay. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," a muffled voice whispered. "Go away."  
  
Ron hesitated. "Hope I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to frighten you. Seriously." He knelt and put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
She slapped it away. "Get AWAY from me!" She stood quickly and ran around the corner and down the stairs.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron said defensively. "I didn't mean to bump into her! Why did she get so mad, anyway?"  
  
"Ron, I've had just about all of you I can take. Good night." Hermione stormed into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Ron walked over to the door and knocked. "Hermione, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"No you don't. Leave. I'm tired."  
  
"I refuse! If I have to bang on this door all night so be it! Dammit, I'm not going to stand out here." Ron boldly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Hermione stared at him, shocked and furious. "Ron! How dare you! This is a girl's dorm room! I might've been changing!"  
  
"In the ten seconds since you closed the door? I think not," Ron smirked. "Hermione, you and I fight a lot. But we are friends. And I like you a lot more than a friend. You are the most beautiful, talented, and caring girl I have ever met. So, damn it, screw asking you. I may as well must go for it, you know? Because I think that if I leave it up to you we may never get past hand shakes." He marched up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her.  
  
She kissed back immediately, eagerly. He was so surprised that he nearly stopped, then he found that he wanted to never stop. He wove one hand into her hair, the other still around her waist.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was stunned when Ron kissed her, but even more stunned when she kissed back. For a moment she wanted to stop him. It was too quick, and wasn't she mad at him about something? Oh well. She wound her fingers in his hair, and just kissed him. He started to edge forwards. She backed up, trying not to fall over. All of a sudden, she tumbled back onto her bed, giving a surprised yell. Ron smiled gently at her and kissed her softly. They continued to kiss, Ron on top of Hermione. He was trying not to put his full weight on her, meaning that he had to half-stand, which was rather uncomfortable. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him so that he was fully on top of her, which felt much better. She stopped playing with his hair and put her hands on his shoulders, sliding them around to rest on his chest, then down around his waist. Her rational thoughts told her to stop, and stop now, because they had not even talked about this…but she was enthralled by his hands, his lips…."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Ron and Hermione immediately sat up, Ron standing quickly. Standing in the door was Lavender. "I'm…sorry," she choked out. "I didn't mean to interrupt…I just need this, well, I need my bag, and I'll be going now." Casting one last delighted look behind her, she quickly exited and shut the door.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, it's all over now. The entire school will know in an hour."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"No, not really, I guess. I don't know. We have to talk about this. We don't really have any clue what we're doing."  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Ron said impatiently. "Believe me, I've thought about it enough." He reached for Hermione to kiss her again, but she looked away.  
  
"Ron, we really need to talk about this. And after we've talked, we need to let Harry know what's going on so that he doesn't hear it from someone else."  
  
Ron groaned. "Harry. I nearly forgot. You're right, if he wants to date Ginny or whatever I really need to let him know it's okay."  
  
"Good. Glad to see you've come to your senses."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have. And about you, I meant what I said before. All I've thought about lately is getting you alone and, you know, doing what we just did. Seriously. I've liked you for a long time and, well, would you go out with me?" Ron stammered, looking at her nervously.  
  
Hermione stared back, absolutely thrilled. "Yes! I mean, sure, I'll go out with you, and I've sorta, well, liked you too, and…well, I'll go out with you."  
  
"YES!" Hermione found herself being smothered by a delighted Ron, who immediately hugged her so hard that he was again on top of her.  
  
"Right," Hermione said breathlessly. "I think that we should go tell Harry, though I can't say I wouldn't mind, um, talking later…."  
  
Ron grinned at the implications and stood up, taking her hand. "Right, I bet he's in our room, where else would he be? Probably reading that Quidditch book for the eightieth time…"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So you want to be a Quidditch player?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Yup. I really do. And maybe an Auror or something, after I get older. What about you, Ginny?"  
  
Harry and Ginny were currently lying on Harry's bed side by side, talking. As Ron was still in the library "studying" with Hermione, Seamus and Dean were hanging out with some girls downstairs, and Neville was serving detention for looking at Snape earlier that day in what Snape had interpreted as a "nasty grimace."  
  
"Me? Oh, I don't know. I'm not really good at anything, unlike you. I sometimes think I'll do something at the Ministry to get by…."  
  
"Ginny, you are very talented. Don't worry, you'll find something you love."  
  
I already have, Ginny thought to herself, staring at Harry silently. She blushed slightly at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Harry?" Ron said, poking his head in. Harry was up in a flash, lunging as far from Ginny as possible.  
  
"Ron! I just – we were just – well – I –"  
  
Ron glared daggers at Harry for a second. Then Hermione – Harry had failed to notice her presence – put her hand on his shoulder. Ron looked at her and back at Harry. He glared at him. "So, you think you can just come in here and get with my sister, huh?" he growled menacingly. He advanced on a terrified Harry. "Think you can sneak around behind my back? Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Potter – best of luck to you!"  
  
Harry was sure that his ears had malfunctioned, but Ron was grinning broadly. "Why, Ron! I mean, not that we were doing anything but talking, well, at least not now, at this moment, and I would never hurt her or anything, but thanks, I admit we were talking about, well, maybe going out or something, if it's all right with you –"  
  
Ron laughed. Well, a few minutes ago I would've decked you, but this sweet lady here just showed me the light, I guess."  
  
Ginny jumped up and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you so much for understanding! I feel so much better knowing that you're all right with it and everything. And maybe now is the best time to let you know – I'm pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the other three people in the room, causing the entire Gryffindor Tower to shake.  
  
"It was a joke," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Oh. My. God," Ron stammered.  
  
"You can say that again," breathed a very disgruntled Harry, whose heart was still in his throat. He knew, of course, that they hadn't, well, they hadn't gone farther than those two kisses in the hall, but…  
  
Hermione on the other hand was laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks. "G-ginny," she stuttered. "That was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"I know," Ginny said mischievously. "So, how was you trip to the library? Did you study any books? Or just each other?"  
  
Ron turned beet red and looked down at the floor, but Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead and yelled, "books!" She took off running, Ron, Harry, and Ginny following her.  
  
Hermione was furious at herself. How could she have forgotten? It was after hours but she didn't care – not only were her course books sitting unguarded on a conspicuous table in the library, but her diary was too – and if anyone got a hold of that she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Hermione – wait – no one – goes – to – the – library – on – weekends – I'm – sure – it's – okay," Ron panted.  
  
"I go to the library on weekends," Hermione squealed.  
  
Three snorts were heard behind her.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she muttered.  
  
She skidded to a halt in front of the library door, turned, and sprinted inside. She ran to the table where her books lay. "Thank God," she muttered as she inspected each one. Her eyes widened. She looked through the stack again, then looked under the table and around the table. Her face crumpled and she burst into tears.  
  
Ron immediately raced up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, what is it?" he questioned worriedly.  
  
"My diary," she sobbed. "I've kept one since first year, and it's gone!"  
  
Harry looked at her in alarm. "What exactly did your diary say? Anything about-"  
  
"Sirius, Pettigrew, the invisibility cloak, everything! Oh Harry, if anyone reads about your secrets I'll never forgive myself!"  
  
Ron was thinking hard. "I think I bumped into someone as I was running after you," he said slowly. The other three looked at him sharply. "Let me think…I know it was…OH SHIT!"  
  
"WHO!?" Hermione yelled frantically. "SNAPE?!"  
  
"No," Ron said nervously. "Even worse. Malfoy."  
  
The dead silence was broken by a loud sob from Hermione. "OH MY GOD! HE WLL GIVE IT TO YOU-KNOW-WHO, HE'LL GIVE IT TO HIS DAD, HE'LL BLACKMAIL ME-"  
  
Ron put a hand over her mouth gently. "Calm down. We don't know it's Malfoy. If it was he would never have just taken your diary. Maybe you left it somewhere else, or something. Don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Ron's right, Hermione," Ginny said gently.  
  
Harry didn't look as sure. Hermione got the distinct impression that he was a bit put out.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry," she said quietly.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. Still, we should pay a visit to the little ferret."  
  
Ron nodded seriously. "This is a trip just for us guys, I think."  
  
Hermione nodded. After all, she was a prefect. Ginny, on the other hand, stared at the two determinedly. "No way am I leaving you two testosterone twins to hunt out Draco Malfoy in the dead of night and beat some sense into him. You're likely to kill him and then get expelled, or worse, fail to kill him and get expelled. I'm coming."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Ginny, sorry, but you have to sit this one out. You're not exactly experienced at this-"  
  
"AND YOU ARE?!" Ginny screeched, causing everyone to jump. "HARRY, I AM NOT A BABY!"  
  
"I know," Harry muttered fearfully. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"AND YOU FREAKING WON'T?!"  
  
Harry was about to respond, but Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, believe me, you do not want to mess with the Weasley temper. Ginny, okay, you can go."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny growled, glaring at Harry. Harry looked at her tentatively. Was that a smile he saw creeping up?  
  
"Hey," Hermione said suddenly, looking out the door. "Hey, Hope, is that you?"  
  
There was a running noise. Hermione ran to the door in time to see Hope disappear around the corner, followed by Hudson. She sighed. It looked like they weren't the only ones out after hours. Speaking of which….  
  
She turned to her friends. "Guys, we should go. Seriously. I am a prefect, but that doesn't mean I can get us off if someone catches us. And Hudson and Hope are out – that means there are six students roaming the halls. Filch should have noticed something by now."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded and joined her in a nervous, jumpy walk back to the Fat Lady.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N – To Anna, my faithful reviewer: Well, soooory!!! I haven't said anything about a pairing with Hope…though there will be one in the near future. (*evil grin*) See you next Sunday! 


	8. In Which a Diary's Secrets Are Read...An...

A/N – Wow,  
  
Dear Diary – Today was my first day at Hogwarts, and I must say that all of this magic is stunning! I can't wait to learn everything…it is so important to me to do well. I was sorted into Gryffindor, too, which is the best house. I met a lot of new people today, but the two that stand out the most are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter – they're jerks! They treat me like an annoying pest! Harry would have been an interesting friend too – he is apparently the one credited with You-Know-Who's defeat. I haven't found much competition gradewise. I start classes TOMORROW!  
  
Draco stared at the entry in disgust. "I can't believe anyone can be that enthusiastic about school!" He flipped through first year, pausing briefly at entries and skimming them.  
  
Dear Diary – It looks as if Harry, Ron, and I are friends!  
  
Dear Diary – Harry won the Quidditch match!  
  
Dear Diary – I am so nervous about end-of-year exams! (Draco sighed as he saw that this one was dated in March.)  
  
Dear Diary – Harry has defeated You-Know-Who again, and he's only 11!  
  
Dear Diary – Today is the last day of my first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco quickly flipped through her summer, uninterested until his name caught his eye.  
  
Dear Diary – Draco Malfoy called me a Mudblood again today. Even though I pretend I don't care, it really bothers me. I hate thinking that maybe I'm not good enough for this world, this fantasy that I am living in. Maybe I am what he says. I know that's illogical; I am at the top of every class. But I can't stop the ache in my stomach when he calls me names. I feel unwanted, inferior in some way. I get terribly angry at him for making me resent my heritage and my family. However, in the end I understand him. I can't imagine what he must have gone through with his parents; It's no wonder he turned out the way he did. I can't imagine having parents that are evil. Are evil people capable of love? Even if they are, I doubt they can really show it. I am so lucky that my parents love me, and that they can tell me and show me in so many different ways. I wish that everyone, especially Draco, could have the childhood that I have. In the end I suppose that what I should do is forgive him and try not to add more misery to his life.  
  
Draco stared at the entry, thoroughly shocked. Hermione – and he had never thought of her by first name – had forgiven him, all of those times that he had called her names. He snorted in derision. She was so pathetic! He would have gotten revenge, or at least felt some hatred, some rage. And now this diary was his. He looked at it in delight. He had not yet gotten halfway through it and yet he had discovered why Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, he had learned of Weasley and Potter's infiltration of the Slytherin Common Room, and he had dug up so much dirt on the Gryffindors that he was tempted to Run over there now and demand Potter's Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak as down payments. He read on.  
  
Dear Diary – Ginny Weasley is acting so very odd lately.  
  
Dear Diary – How I wish that I knew more about this Chamber of Secrets!  
  
Dear Diary – Quidditch game tomorrow!  
  
Dear Diary – Sorry I haven't written, but I was Petrified.  
  
Dear Diary – I am on the Hogwarts Express, headed for home.  
  
Draco flipped to third year, where it started getting really interesting.  
  
Dear Diary – I arrived at The Leaky Cauldron today and saw Harry and Ron. I don't know what's gotten into me – I have to keep on mentally slapping myself just to avoid walking up to Ron and kissing him! I can't let him know how I feel. It would completely ruin our friendship.  
  
Draco regretted not having known about this one sooner – he could have thought of some ingenious ways of manipulating Hermione's feelings towards Ron. Apparently it was too late, as their late-night "library session" suggested that they were close to being a couple.  
  
Dear Diary – Apparently Sirius Black, a convicted killer, has escaped from Azkaban and is looking for Harry. Things could not be bleaker. Harry seems so blasé about the whole thing – it's truly annoying!  
  
Draco shook his head, still amazed that Harry was completely oblivious to the Sirius Black saga. He knew that Harry was in no danger, since one of his father's favorite stories was how he and Pettigrew had set up Black, a rival from school, to take the blame for being the Potters' secret keeper. Still, Harry had no idea, and Draco liked to imagine that the thought of having a murderer after him caused Harry many sleepless nights.  
  
Dear Diary – I am so worried about Harry! It is only stressing me out more, and my classes do enough of that already. I am glad that Professor McGonagall believed in me enough to give me this Time Turner, but I can see why it is only permitted in rare cases.  
  
Dear Diary – Well, Crookshanks has really done in this time. He killed Scabbers! Ron is infuriated, and I am miserable. Harry sided with Ron and so I really have no one to talk to. On top of it all, I have so much work and so little time!  
  
Dear Diary – I miss Ron so much! I wish that we could be friends again, but every time he sees me he says something mean or just glares. I won't be able to stand this much longer. I went to see Hagrid, and he was sympathetic, but really did nothing to boost my spirits. How I wish that Ron knew how I feel about him, but I definitely can't tell him now!  
  
Dear Diary – We have done it! Oh, there is so much to say! (A/N this is basically a summary of the whole incident at the end of Book 3, so if you find it boring just skip to the end of the diary entry.) I suppose I should start with us going down to Hagrid's hut to help console him over Buckbeak's impending execution. I found Scabbers in a milk carton! When we were walking back to the castle, this huge dog came from nowhere and grabbed Ron by the arm. He dragged Ron inside the little passageway behind the Womping Willow – you know, the one that decimated Harry's broom? It turns out the dog was Sirius Black, and he was using Ron as bait to lure Harry into the Shrieking Shack (where the tunnel goes, it turns out). Professor Lupin saw us on the Marauder's Map and followed. When he got there, the whole story came out. First, I was right about him being a werewolf. He was best friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. He was NOT James and Lilly Potter's secret keeper! That was Pettigrew, who gave them away to Voldemort. It turns out that Pettigrew was really hiding undercover as – you will never believe this – SCABBERS! Sirius and Remus wanted to kill Scabbers, I mean, Pettigrew on the spot, but Harry was too noble for that. He wanted to turn Pettigrew in. However, Remus forgot to take his potion, and he became a full-fledged werewolf, causing enough mayhem that Pettigrew was able to escape. As we tried to find him, the Dementors came and tried to give the kiss to Sirius, but something drove them off. Sirius was locked in a room, waiting to receive the Dementor's Kiss, while Harry, Ron, and I ended up in the Hospital Wing. We thought it was all over for Sirius, but then Dumbledore suggested that I use my Time Turner – and we saved Buckbeak and used him to rescue Sirius out the window! It turns out that the "something" that saved us from the Dementors was really Harry – and he conjured up a perfect Patronus, in the form of a stag like his father's. So it turns out that Scabbers is Pettigrew, Pettigrew was responsible for Harry's parents' deaths, and Sirius Black is innocent, though no one but us can know. I have also decided to turn in the Time Turner. You know most of all how much it stressed me out, and I really feel that Divination and Muggle Studies are useless courses anyway.  
  
Draco glared at the entry, rather put out. It seemed that Potter knew all about Sirius; in fact, he knew more than Draco! Oh well, many things were unknown to Potter and his horde of Gryffindors, Draco thought smugly. He looked down at the diary in his hand. He imagined his father's face when he, Draco, handed it to the Dark Lord. It held so many secrets. And more importantly, Draco knew that this diary, because of the written word it contained, held a piece of Hermione's soul. He recalled a different diary, and a different lonely girl only a few years before. Perhaps this diary would be more useful to the Dark Lord than even he could imagine.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hope's stomach dropped when she saw Hermione standing there in the doorway to the library. She wasted no time in pulling Hudson around the corner and running. Hudson, she could tell, was frazzled as well.  
  
"Hope, don't we turn here?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, just GO!"  
  
They skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Um, um, oh what was it, I can't remember!"  
  
"The password? Did they even tell you?"  
  
"Yes, they did. It was a sort of animal, a bird or something…"  
  
"Come on, Hope, they'll be here soon!"  
  
It was then that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny rounded the corner. Harry stepped forward and looked at Hudson calmly. "Hello, Hudson. Nice to see you again."  
  
Hudson looked warily at him. "Look, we were just walking around, you guys were out after hours too."  
  
Harry smiled faintly. "I don't care that you guys are breaking the rules. You will find that I myself am susceptible to pranks and rule-breaking. What I care about is that had Hope remembered the password you would know exactly how to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Was this planned or merely a perk?"  
  
Hudson, clearly enraged, advanced threateningly, but Hope stepped between the two. "Stop," she said clearly.  
  
The Gryffindors stared at her, surprised at her audacity. However, Hudson's expression immediately softened and he lowered his head.  
  
"I didn't mean to spy on the all-mighty Gryffindors' Common Room," he sneered. "I was merely trying to be, er, chivalrous and get her inside before leaving. And I will not leave until I am sure that she is safe, so you may as well just get in."  
  
Hermione, sensing the hopelessness of standing out here and arguing, rolled her eyes and walked up to the Fat Lady. Reaching up, she managed to whisper inaudibly into the woman's ear. The woman nodded and the portal swung open. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped inside. Harry stood outside. "Go on, Hope," he said firmly. Hope looked at Hudson timidly, tried to smile, and climbed in. Hudson looked thoroughly put out.  
  
"Look, Harry-"  
  
"No, you look, Hudson. I know that you guys are close. I know that you love her, and I can tell that you would never intentionally harm her. However, you are a Slytherin. I have certain biases against your house, and you probably know why by now. I don't care what Hope decides to do, stay with you or stay with us, but either way you have to remember that we just can't trust you."  
  
Hudson looked angry for a second, and then sighed. "Harry, you're a Gryffindor. I'm surprised that you would judge me that quickly, even if I was sorted into Slytherin. That doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt Hope, that doesn't mean that I'm trying to find out Gryffindor's secrets, and that doesn't mean that I hate you. I actually admire you, for reasons you can't know. Why don't you try giving me a chance?"  
  
Harry looked at him carefully, taken aback. "Sorry. I guess I was assuming that you were, well, a normal Slytherin. Frankly you'll have to prove it to me, but I'll give you a chance."  
  
"For the record, I hate Malfoy."  
  
"All right, in that case forget what I said about not using this to the advantage of our houses – kill him in his sleep tonight, will you?"  
  
"Ha, ha. I'd better go. Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Hudson disappeared around the corner, Harry turned to the portrait. "Phoenix," he said softly. It swung open. Ginny was waiting for him on the couch.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are, um, saying goodbye on the stairs. I thought I'd wait here." There was a tint of red on her cheeks.  
  
Harry laughed out loud. "I'm so glad they're together, finally." To tell the truth, he was a little put out that they hadn't told him, but he pushed his resentment away and looked at his new girlfriend. "You're very pretty," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny shifted uncomfortably, her face positively blazing. "Um, thanks, you're very pretty too I mean you're very handsome."  
  
Harry laughed again. "Thanks." He walked up to her and kissed her softly, gently, tentatively. She returned the kiss. Unlike the quick ones in the hall, this kiss was patient and content. They pulled apart.  
  
Ginny's eyes were closed. "Harry, let's think of that as our first kiss. I mean, no offense, the others were sort of, well…"  
  
"Yeah. I agree. Definitely."  
  
"Yes, well, I am exhausted," Ginny yawned. "See you tomorrow, oh boyfriend of mine."  
  
"See you," Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny turned and ascended the stairs to her dorm room. Harry turned to his stairs, where Ron stood, leaning against the wall. Harry felt a prickle of fear, but then remembered that Ron was okay with it.  
  
"Harry," Ron said slowly, "just don't hurt her, okay?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron, I would never, ever do that. So how's Hermione?"  
  
Ron started. "Oh! In the, um, confusion I forgot to tell you! We're kind of…I mean…"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny told me."  
  
"Damn! We were going to tell you before anyone else! Harry, I'm sorry, it just happened today, it's not like we've been keeping anything from you. We went into our room to tell you, and then you were there with Ginny, remember?"  
  
"Yes. I have to say, I was a little worried, but don't worry about. It's cool."  
  
Ron looked at him gratefully. "Good. Jeez, the last thing we need right now is to be mad at each other. We still have to go get Malfoy, remember?"  
  
Harry started and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Malfoy! Ginny's just gone up to bed, should we wake her?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Nah. No reason. We have an excuse now for not bringing her."  
  
"I'm glad. I didn't really want her to come, it is too dangerous and anyway what could she do?"  
  
"I'm so glad to see that I'm wanted." Harry and Ron started at the cold voice behind them. There was Ginny, looking very put out.  
  
Harry's legs turned to jelly. "Ginny, we were, well, we were just-"  
  
"Talking about me behind my back. I know. Well, if you don't want my company, I'll just go then. I came down here as soon as I remembered, but I guess you guys would rather I just disappeared."  
  
With that she left the room, two very chagrined boys watching her hopelessly.  
  
Harry moaned. "Shit."  
  
"You can say that again. I wouldn't go in there now – better apologize tomorrow." Ron shook his head and turned to Harry. "We really should go. Get your Invisibility Cloak, will you?"  
  
Harry shook out of his stupor and walked over to his dorm. "Yeah, sure, give me a sec."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hope did not even notice when Hermione came is, grinning broadly. She was sitting in a seat by the window, looking at the moon. It was full, round, and stunning. She hated it so, for nightmarish things happened during the full moon. And yet she was enthralled by the pale luminescence, the spectacular brightness of its surface. She shivered as she thought of one man she knew who hated the moon, hated its fullness with a passion she would never fully comprehend.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The wolf is so quiet, Lupin reflected as he strolled. I am the wolf, I have four legs and paws and a tail, but somehow I am myself. Oh, it is so good to be back at Hogwarts! Lupin had realized that under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, he was able to walk freely and safely through the Hogwarts grounds. He felt a prickle of fear as he remembered the close shaves, the dangers that he had laughed at here in his youth. He wondered yet again if he was doing the right thing. As doubt ran through his mind, he looked up at Gryffindor tower and saw a window still lighted. There was a figure sitting at the window, and he knew it was her. His doubts vanished. It was all worth it to protect her. He would just have to be really careful.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Voldemort looked out the window at the full moon. How he loved it! There was so much power and greed in the moon, so much evil – and yet it radiated purity. He often found it amusingly ironic that such a sight was really a curse to so many beings, a time of transformation of body and mind. He closed his eyes as he felt a presence leave him and smiled cruelly. Wormtail's soul had departed from his own, as he had predicted.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Peter scurried through the forest, smelling his way. He was close, so close…he could feel it. A huge weight had been lifted from his back. Voldemort's presence was not so strong…and he knew that he had done the right thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius Black loped towards Hogwarts. He had wanted to be there to surprise Harry when he arrived, but had been held up with a near-sighting by a Muggle that had left him unnerved and jumpy. As he trotted across the grounds, he heard a yelp, and squealing. He knew those sounds. He raced in the direction of the noise.  
  
A wolf was standing on the path, a rat clenched in its teeth. Sirius's canine eyes glanced up into the sky, and the full moon told him who the wolf was. As he looked at the rat, his keen eyes focused on the missing toe. He growled and lunged, but the wolf pulled back. Its eyes were pleading, reminding.  
  
Sirius wanted more than anything to bite that rat in half, to kill it at last. But as he mulled over this desire he recalled Harry, holding up his hands, telling him to stop. Even as a third-year Harry understood, and Sirius wanted to respect that. He grudgingly changed into human form.  
  
"Well, Remus, I suppose you want to give me Wormtail, right?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Because it's not exactly like a werewolf can go storming into Hogwarts castle and present Dumbledore with a rat."  
  
Remus again nodded.  
  
"And you want me to get him there safely?"  
  
Remus nodded, looking impatient.  
  
"But here's the question – why hasn't he changed back?"  
  
Remus looked at him, his entire stance radiating "duh."  
  
"Oh, if he changed back, you would bite him, or maybe you already have?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"But as soon as I take him he will just change."  
  
Remus turned and walked away, jerking his head in a gesture that Sirius should follow. Sirius changed back into a dog; it was better to keep in dog form around a werewolf, even if he was under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion. Remus led Sirius to the Whomping Willow and held the knot as Sirius climbed inside. Remus slipped in after him. They went into the Shrieking Shack, and Sirius started. Remus had done a little fixing-up, so now there was a couch and a table. Remus walked over to the table and looked pointedly at it.  
  
Sirius changed back and examined the table. Some clothing and food were on it, as well as- "your wand," Sirius said suddenly. Of course. All right, I'll stupefy him if he tries anything. Peter, I know you can hear me. Change back and it'll be worse for you."  
  
Peter, who had been writhing in Remus' mouth the entire time, stopped resignedly. He let out what can only be called a sigh.  
  
"Right then, Remus, hand him over. You had better be careful not to bite me though – are you sure you have that thing under control?"  
  
Remus looked at him determinedly.  
  
"Okay, but if I spend even more of my time in canine form because of you you will never hear the end of it!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He pored over his books one more time, trying, searching for the answers. He wanted so much to keep these children safe. Hope, Hudson, Harry…and everyone else. There was something different about Hope, he was sure. When the Ministry had approached him about the children they had been tight-lipped – all he was told was that there would be two new fifth-years, and that they were from America.  
  
A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he called, rising and putting on a welcoming smile.  
  
In came Sirius Black. Dumbledore gave a start but recovered quickly. "Mr. Black! I am glad to see you alive and well."  
  
Sirius held out his hands. He was holding something very tightly. "Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I've brought you Pettigrew."  
  
Dumbledore did his best to appear unsurprised. "Did you? You really must call me Albus, Sirius, after all you are a grown man now. Shall we have a drink? I have some delightful sparkling cider…"  
  
Sirius looked extremely confused. "I-I said that I brought you Peter Pettigrew, sir."  
  
"Yes, so you have told me. You wish to deal with him directly? I suppose we can, though I hope you don't mind if I have some of that cider!" Dumbledore grinned at Sirius' obvious surprise and disapproval.  
  
"Yes, I want to 'deal with him directly!' It took all my willpower to not kill him on the way here – I had to constantly think of Harry's wishes! Please, at least make him pay!"  
  
Dumbledore dropped the charismatic expression and assumed a somber one. "Sirius, justice is not about revenge. You should know that. And I think that we should hear this man speak before we go any further with this."  
  
Sirius sighed, nodded, and placed the rat on the ground. It sat there, shivering, making no move to change into its original and true form.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the rat kindly. "I have had many of my dear friends go over to the Death Eaters, Peter. It is rare that I have one so brave as to return. I commend your bravery, though I regret the harm you have done. I welcome you."  
  
Peter slowly grew and became himself. "I-I wasn't bravery, Professor Dumbledore, sir, it was cowardliness…the Dark Lord would have killed me, now that he has no use for me."  
  
This was quite enough for Sirius. "Well, now that you've nowhere else to go, why don't you try turning yourself in! You owe Harry and me that much!"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand, beckoning Sirius to stop. "Peter, I really do not understand this habit so many of my students have – they never stop calling me 'professor!' You are a man now, no longer a boy-"  
  
"HE IS NO MAN, HE IS A RAT!"  
  
"Sirius, please, do refrain from insults. I believe that there were times in life when you would have liked to have your fair say."  
  
This shut Sirius up rather quickly, though he still glared at Peter with hatred in his eyes. Peter shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"So, Peter," Dumbledore said softly. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"Well, the Dark Lord is surrounded my many followers now, and I could just tell that since he didn't need me anymore and I'm practically useless he was going to kill me eventually, so I ran away. He definitely knows I'm gone now. This is the only place where I'm safe."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Peter, what you did to Lily, James, and Sirius was very wrong. What you did last year was very wrong. I will not be able to trust you until you earn my trust. In the meantime, why don't you put right what you can? Let's see if we can't get Sirius' name cleared."  
  
Peter considered this, then nodded. "Yes, but I want protection."  
  
"Why you lily-livered, cowardly-"  
  
"Sirius, that is enough. Peter, if protection from Voldemort is what you wish, that is what you will have, to the best of my abilities. However, I will abide by the law. I am fairly certain that you will take Sirius' place in Azkaban for a time. I cannot protect you from that."  
  
"They're planning to break open Azkaban soon," Peter said fearfully.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Then they are ready for their first real move. Perhaps it is information like that, Peter, that will save you from Azkaban in the end…hmm…"  
  
Peter suddenly realized that Dumbledore was right – he knew a lot about the Dark Lord, his followers, his plans. He could use that to his advantage. "I know a lot," he stated boldly. "But I think that bargaining would be best."  
  
"Perhaps," Dumbledore responded. Sirius looked infuriated and clenched his fists as though longing to throw himself at Peter.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco was still up when he heard rather loud whispers coming from the hall outside the Slytherin Common Room. He walked over, expecting it to be some Slytherin first-years who had been out for a midnight snack and had had trouble remembering the password, but stopped dead at the door when he heard a voice hiss, "Harry Potter, you are such an idiot!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ginny was infuriated. Ron and Harry had spent the last twenty minutes arguing over what to do – they had forgotten the imperativeness of learning the Slytherin password before breaking into the Slytherin Common Room. What angered her was that neither of them had had the decency or the common sense to ask her what to do – she was being ignored, and she hated it.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are such an idiot!" she hissed finally. Ron and Harry both turned in surprise, having virtually forgotten her presence. Ginny walked over the Harry and glared at him. "How about asking me, including me, acknowledging my presence every once in awhile – did that even occur to you? If you really liked me you would actually treat me like an equal instead of EXCESS BAGGAGE!" Ginny yelled the last part, and Harry looked so surprised at her outburst that it fell to Ron to place a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ginny, you have to be quiet, you and Harry can have a lover's quarrel later-"'  
  
Ginny bit down hard on his hand, causing him to let out a stifled cry of pain and stagger back. "LOVER'S QUARREL?! Let me make something PERFECTLY CLEAR to YOU, MR. WEASLEY – don't you EVER A)try to gag me, B)try to tell me what to do or C)belittle me AGAIN! That goes for you too, Harry! If EITHER of you ever treat me like that again I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR NEED FOR CONTRACEPTION!" She whirled and ran as Ron and Harry just stared, stunned.  
  
The momentary silence was broken by a burst of laughter from inside the Slytherin Common Room. Ron and Harry exchanged horrified glances – a SLYTHERIN had heard the outburst – it would be all over school tomorrow! "I am so glad I couldn't sleep!" came the distinguishable voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "Give back Hermione's diary!"  
  
"But I'm having so much fun reading it!" Draco exclaimed gleefully. "It's ever so interesting, Potter…so informative…"  
  
Harry clenched his fists. "You give me that diary, Malfoy," he hissed quietly. "Or I will personally beat the crap out of you."  
  
"Temper, temper," Draco said slowly, relishing the moment. He was inside and Potter and Weasley outside – he was in no danger. "What has caused you to become so upset? Maybe your godfather hasn't been in touch, or perhaps you lost your invisibility cloak. Oh I know, Peter Pettigrew's been on your mind…or has Hermione informed you that she's had the hots for me for years…" (this was a major exaggeration, but the momentum carried him)  
  
There was a brief silence on the other side, and then both Harry and Ron threw themselves against the door and pushed, yelling threats. Draco laughed delightedly.  
  
"You open this door RIGHT NOW you piece of SLYTHERIN SCUM!" Ron raged.  
  
Their tirades were cut off by a voice. "Well, well, Potter and Weasley." Ron and Harry froze. They knew that voice. They turned slowly, their anger replaced with dread. There stood Snape, who was trying (and failing) to look somber. It was obvious that Christmas had come early for him. "Out after hours…trying to break into the Slytherin Common Room…causing quite a ruckus…I daresay you forgot which common room was yours?"  
  
A gleeful laugh came from inside the Slytherin Common Room. "Professor, I am so glad you're here! Potter and Weasley have been banging on this door for hours…I've had to stay up to make sure they don't succeed…I'm exhausted! Please help me, Professor!"  
  
Snape's smile widened. "So we have a motive…good thing the door was there, or Draco would have probably been outnumbered and injured. Draco, you can go back to sleep. I appreciate your work on behalf of Slytherin House. Potter and Weasley, it will be my great pleasure to tell you to come with me."  
  
Harry and Ron were seething and groaning inwardly at the same time. They followed Snape without protest, knowing that he would take them to Dumbledore. At least then they could get Hermione's diary from Draco. Snape led them to the gargoyle. "Snickers!" he whispered at the statue. It leapt aside, and he led Harry and Ron down to Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
However, there was already someone there. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, running to the thin figure and throwing his arms around him. "I was so worried! Where the hell were you?"  
  
Sirius meanwhile was hugging Harry back and yelling, "Why didn't you write to me?! I was so worried!"  
  
"I did write!"  
  
"Well, I didn't get anything…but then again I've been on the move a lot."  
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
  
"Yeah me too, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry instantly remembered the reason for his late-night visit. "Oh…I, um, got into some trouble…"  
  
Sirius grinned. "That's my boy!"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape. "What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
Snape stepped forward. "It was considerably more than 'some' trouble, Headmaster. I am confident that you will see fit to expel these two after hearing what they have done…"  
  
Sirius looked positively delighted. "It's that bad?! Go Harry! I'm so proud of you! Let's hear it!"  
  
Snape looked pained, but gave every effort to ignore Sirius. "Potter and Weasley here saw fit to sneak out after hours, go to the Slytherin Common Room, and attempt to break in, causing trauma to Draco Malfoy as well as extreme ruckus. I personally feel that such actions, not the first of their kind, justify immediate expelling. Just give the word…" He looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, who was trying valiantly to suppress a slight smile.  
  
"Still at the Slytherins, eh, Harry? Oh yeah, they're the best to tease, taunt, and torture…but a little advice, next time use the invisibility cloak to make sure that scum like him" – Sirius pointed at Snape – "don't walk in on it."  
  
Snape looked at Sirius with hatred in his eyes. "You would do well to avoid undermining my authority, Black! Your godson is in danger of being expelled!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, me and James did things much worse, and a lot of them. Dumbledore never expelled us!"  
  
Harry's spirits were considerably lifted by this statement.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, I think that Harry and Ron do deserve punishment for this, er, infringement, but as it seems to be a harmless prank I see no reason for expulsion. Let it suffice to say that Harry and Ron will serve two detentions each, forty points will be taken from Gryffindor, which I believe puts Slytherin in the lead, and Draco will also serve one detention for provocation."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. How had he known? Dumbledore winked at them and turned to an infuriated Snape.  
  
"B-but Dumbledore! Surely repeat offenders such as these-"  
  
"Oh can it you lump of grease! Harry, we have a lot to catch up on, you know! Dumbledore, I think I'll take these two back to their common room." Sirius looked pleased with himself as Snape glowered at him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And no, er, stops along the way, Mr. Black – these two are on thin ice already."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, sir!" Sirius led Harry and Ron out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot the three burst into laughter.  
  
"Did you see – the look – on his face?!" Ron guffawed.  
  
"Priceless!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"That was so great!" Harry gasped. 'I can't wait to tell Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Fred, George, oh well everyone!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed.  
  
Sirius grinned, a mock teary expression on his face. "Reminds me of the good old days…just the Marauders, to rule the school…" He suddenly seemed to remember something. "Harry! I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I've brought Peter!"  
  
Harry looked at him blankly. "Sirius, what? Who?"  
  
Sirius looked expectantly at Harry, waiting for him to figure it out.  
  
"Oh! Peter! Wormtail! Sirius, really? I mean, this is fantastic!"  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Not as great as it seems. Dumbledore has decided not to give him up just yet – he wants information first. And that rat has information that he can bargain with."  
  
Harry's face fell. "Damn! Why can't he just take the pressure off you?"  
  
"Well, then Wormtail wouldn't have anything to bargain with! And one of the things he's told us is that the Death Eaters are planning to break Azkaban open, something they are more than capable of. Do we really want that thing to just scurry back to his master?"  
  
"How did you catch him?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
It wasn't really me, it was Remus. He's just, um, not himself at the moment and needed someone to take Peter to Dumbledore. I think he caught him on the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"The Hogwarts grounds!" Harry gasped.  
  
"To turn himself in, Harry, I'm almost sure. Though I wouldn't put it past the SNIVELING piece of-"  
  
"Oh DEAR! It's…OH MY GOD!" Upon arrival at the Gryffindor Common Room they had been greeted by a terrified voice. The Fat Lady stared at Sirius, utterly horrified. "It's SIRIUS BLACK!" she screeched, accentuating this with a shrill scream.  
  
Once Sirius had gotten over the shock, he immediately turned into a dog. Harry and Ron did their best to look puzzled and confused. "Miss, what are you talking about?" Harry questioned curiously.  
  
"Harry – my dear – RUN! Sirius Black has returned!"  
  
Harry looked behind him. "I see no Sirius Black."  
  
The Fat Lady calmed down enough to look. "But…he was just here! Surely you saw him?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "It's just us and Snuffles here."  
  
"Well, I thought that I had seen the last of the nightmares! But I suppose a shock like that can cause disillusion…sorry about that boys, I hope you weren't frightened. Now," she stated, standing straighter and sending the two a patronizing glare. "WhatEVER are you doing out so late? And does any authority know about this – er, this dog?"  
  
Harry knew how to handle the Fat Lady's queries. "Phoenix!"  
  
Muttering about irresponsibility and unsanitary conditions, the Fat Lady admitted them. Ron, Harry, and Snuffles entered the Common Room.  
  
Curled in an armchair was Ginny Weasley, and Hermione was stretched out on a sofa.  
  
Snuffles immediately changed back into Sirius. "Aaaaaawwwww, how sweet, your girlfriends waited for you!"  
  
Ron and Harry blushed and tried not to look too pleased.  
  
Sirius grinned. "So they are your girlfriends! Which is yours, Harry?"  
  
"Er, Ron's sister," Harry replied.  
  
"Man, I should've guessed! Red hair! And that means that you, Ron, have the intelligent and rather good-looking Hermione! I'll be upstairs!" Sirius strode off, grinning cheekily at the four behind his shoulder. It was obvious that he felt that Harry and Ron wanted privacy.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny. He was taken aback by how cute she looked. He made a mental note to sneak into her dormitory in the middle of the night once in awhile and watch her sleep.  
  
"Dammit, why does she have to be so beautiful," Ron muttered, breaking Harry's trance. Ron was stroking Hermione's hair, gazing at her with love in his eyes. Harry smiled. It was very obvious that Ron had it bad. Though he was attracted to Ginny and enjoyed her company, he knew that he was not in love with her. Ron, it seemed, had fallen in love. Harry was almost jealous.  
  
"Do you suppose we should carry them to bed?" Ron asked, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.  
  
Harry eyes Ginny doubtfully. "Um, Ron, we're not exactly pumped up. Sure, a couple inches taller than them, but I don't think I could carry Ginny across a room, up a flight of stairs, and into a dorm room full of sleeping girls. And I don't even want to think about what would happen if I dropped her. And you know Hermione's a light sleeper. Imagine waking up and finding yourself suspended off the ground, being carried somewhere…I bet you'd scream."  
  
"I guess you're right," Ron chuckled. "It's just that that's what they do in all the romances…"  
  
"Yeah well it's impractical, improbable, and unrealistic."  
  
"But it makes for a great story."  
  
"Since when do you read romance?"  
  
"Well, Ginny's got some books…"  
  
Harry did his best to laugh quietly. However, the idea of Ron Weasley engrossed in a romance novel was so hilarious that he could not contain himself. He let out a snort. Ginny stirred, and Ron and Harry watched her apprehensively. She seemed on the verge of waking, then settled back down. They let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Romance? You have got to be kidding me!" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Hey, don't knock what you haven't tried," Ron said defensively. "Besides, it's not like I'm a fanatic or anything. So I've read a couple. Big deal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, Ginny was getting all teary reading one one day. I was curious, 'cause Ginny never cries, you know? So I sneaked into her room when she was asleep, just to make sure it wasn't one of those dangerous enchanted book that dad warned us about. And it was part one of a trilogy so naturally I had to read the other two. But that was it. And if you tell anyone," he continued menacingly, "I will kill you, Boy-Who-Lived or not."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh jeez, what time is it?"  
  
Ron glanced at his watch. "Two-freaking-thirty in the morning!"  
  
"Well, we can sleep in tomorrow, but we should still go to sleep."  
  
"What should we do about these two? We can't just leave them."  
  
"Um…."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N – Well, sorry to leave you guys hanging, but that's the best place to stop…I SWEAR!!! The next scene is the next morning…and it's LONG!!! So even though this seems like an awful place to end the chapter, just trust me!  
  
And here are my reviewers…thanks SO MUCH for reviewing, I was so excited when I got THREE for this chapter… (*Keeper runs to each of her reviewers and gives them a BIG hug*)  
  
Calista Black – Wow, thanks! You're right, Mary Sues can be VERY bad, lol. I was really worried about writing one because it's hard to keep them from being pathetic, but I know it's possible because I've read some spectacular ones… (Read Sins of the Father by Talia Carter…it's excellent, one of the best Mary Sues I've ever read!!!)  
  
Anna – Aaaawww…thanks. o.O  
  
DaRkGoDdEsS024 – Well, you will have to wait and see…but let's just say that the action DOES pick up… :^) 


	9. In Which Harry is Busted...And Ron is Be...

A/N: Well, here's the next part…let's just say that I will probably glamorize the Keeper position, now and in later chapters…I'm a soccer goalie (thus my pen name) and I think that the position is very underrated….Kind of like the drummer in a band, the bagel on a plate full of onion rolls, the girl with six older brothers…but I'm getting ahead of myself…  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ginny stretched, sat up, and looked around, startled. "Hermione!" she hissed, trying not to laugh. Hermione moaned and opened her eyes. The two burst into (almost) silent giggles. On the floor next to the chair where she had spent the night was Harry, curled up and fast asleep. Ron was stretched out by Hermione's couch. Ginny looked down at Harry lovingly. He was so cute asleep. She should know; she loved it when he stayed at the Burrow because she could creep into his and Ron's room in the early morning and see him sleeping.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud "oof!" from her brother. "Hermione," he gasped, "gerroff me!"  
  
Ginny looked over to see Hermione sitting straddled on top of her brother, slapping his cheeks lightly. "Time to rise and shine!" she said cheerfully. She stopped slapping him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too," a blushing Ron stammered. Hermione tried to get up, but Ron grabbed her arms to keep her down and kissed her. This kiss was much deeper and longer than the first.  
  
Ginny turned away, looking wistfully at the still-sleeping Harry. The events of last night came rushing back to her. She was not angry, but hurt. Did he really only consider her baggage of a sort, something to put up with? She knew he did not, and yet her faith in him had been severely tarnished. What would it look like if she just forgave him? What had happened last night, anyway? Had they been caught? Had they beaten the tar out of Malfoy? She was almost too prideful to ask.  
  
"Oh, screw pride," she muttered suddenly. She considered her options, then whacked Harry over the head.  
  
"OW!" Harry yelled, startled from his sleep. "What the – Ginny!"  
  
"THAT was for your actions last night. And this-" she gave him a kiss on the lips- "Is for YOU!"  
  
Harry grinned, still a little disoriented. He kissed her again, this time for much longer….  
  
"Oh, get a room!" Ron yelled, breaking them apart.  
  
"You should talk, brother of mine!" Ginny retorted, causing both Ron and Hermione to blush.  
  
"Er, I think we should go back to our respective dorms…" Harry said quickly. "It's early yet, but this situation looks a bit…um, compromising…"  
  
"You are quite right, Harry," Hermione said suddenly, glancing at her Prefect's badge. "See you in a bit, Ron. Bye, Ginny and Harry." She walked quickly up the stairs leading to her dorm.  
  
"I'd better go too," Ginny said reluctantly. "Bye, Harry, Ron. If you guys ever even think about going anywhere without me again…well let's just say my previous threat still stands." She turned to go to her dorm, but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ginny, wait." Harry looked at Ron, sending him a very clear message. Go, leave us alone. Ron nodded and left. Harry turned to Ginny. "I am sorry about last night. I want you to know that I know that my actions were un- called for. You were right, about ten minutes after you left we found ourselves in Dumbledore's office. My concern was not that you would hinder us, but that you would get caught up in this. And I sorta, well, I don't want to get you in trouble. Forgive me?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I already have. However, don't lie to me about why you didn't want me to come. I know that you and Ron still think of yourselves as the remaining two of the Three Musketeers. I don't expect that to change, to him I'm the little sister-slash-tagalong and to you I'm a cute but not-quite-accepted-into-the-fold-yet girl. Sure, I can deal with it. I can prove myself to both of you. Just don't dismiss me, okay? I'm not just a friendly pair of lips, you know."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Y-you really think that I think that?"  
  
"Yup. I know you do. Don't worry about it. Let's just say I can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't think that, you know. I really DO respect you, Ginny."  
  
"As a girlfriend, yes. As a confidante, a friend, someone to be trusted with your secrets, no. I don't expect that, now or maybe ever. We'll see. Let's take this one step at a time." Ginny could not believe what she was saying. A mere month ago she would have swooned at the prospect of dating Harry – and now that it had happened she was already doubting the relationship's survival. And oddest of all, she found that she really wasn't upset at the prospect of the relationship's failing. If it happened, it happened.  
  
Harry was also rather shocked at his thoughts about the relationship. He was actually buying Ginny's words – he really couldn't trust her yet, maybe he never would. They would have to see. Taking it slow was really their best option. "Right then," he agreed. "But you're wrong. Even if I can't trust you with everything yet, you are not just, and I quote, 'a friendly pair of lips.'"  
  
Ginny laughed, a sound that Harry basked in. "Okay, that was a slight over- exaggeration. We'll always be friends, Harry. I hope. Even if this doesn't work out."  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah. But now this 'friend' of mine has to shut up and kiss me."  
  
Ginny frowned in mock vexation. "Now, is that any way to speak to a girl?" They kissed, and kissed again, and kissed again…  
  
"Harry! You're taking too long! GET OFF HER and get your BUTT UP HERE!" Ron's annoyed voice floated from the door of the boys' dormitory. Harry tore himself away reluctantly.  
  
"See you," Ginny said, shooting him a knowing look that said, later. They walked away from each other, entering their respective dormitories. As Harry quietly closed his door, he heard a chorus of muffled chuckles from behind him. He turned to see his housemates looking at him with satisfied grins on their faces.  
  
"Harry," Seamus said in mock-seriousness. "Where were you? Ron has already made his excuses-" another wave of snickers followed this statement- "…but it seems that the last time it seems that the last you were seen, you were talking to a certain Weasley, and we don't mean Ron here."  
  
"And then," Neville continued in the same tone, "you two didn't return to the dorm last night…me and the other guys were so worried about you. We wondered: have our dorm mates been spirited away? Then we noticed, or rather heard from a very gossipy Lavender, that Hermione was not in her dormitory either. We learned very, er, interesting things from Lavender last night…" he broke off to shoot a glance at Ron, who was finding a spot on the carpeting quite fascinating.  
  
"And then Ron here shows up, and seems perturbed at your continued absence…more so than would be expected of a friend…and we wondered, could this distress be because his best friend is dating his little sister?" Dean snickered loudly, accenting the "sister" and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"He already knows, and-" Harry was interrupted by a chorus of howls and wolf whistles from the group, all of which were sitting up in bed, smiling cheekily at him.  
  
Seamus elaborately bowed at Harry. "So, you got some action last night, Harry, and you even got the big brother's approval – I'm proud of you! Of course, she has five more, so you're not nearly out of the woods yet…I really admire your courage, to be frank."  
  
"Look, nothing happened, we just slept downstairs, I was on the floor-" Harry realized what that had sounded like when he was interrupted by another round of whistles and howls. Ron, he noticed, was joining in, grinning broadly and obviously enjoying Harry's embarrassment. His eyes traveled to his own bed, and he noticed with a start that Snuffles was crouched underneath it, looking at him with what Harry could only describe as mirth in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Harry repeated. "Ron and Hermione were right there, it's not like we…oh, jeez. Whatever. I'm going back to bed."  
  
His roommates had already turned on Ron and did not hear him. As he crawled into bed, he dropped a hand down to the floor, which Snuffles licked affectionately. Harry smiled. It was going to be a wonderful year.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Harry had just dozed off, expecting to have at least a few hours of precious sleep. It was a Saturday, after all.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, you great lump! Blimey, what were you doing last night instead of sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry, why are you so tired?"  
  
Harry sat straight up, looking extremely put out. "Look, I've already told you, me and Ginny didn't do anything much-" He stopped and stared at the people he had just been yelling at.  
  
There by his bed stood the Weasley twins, identical shocked looks on their faces. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the end. All of a sudden, the two burst into laughter.  
  
"Well done!" Fred howled, patting Harry on the back. "You've finally come to your senses!"  
  
"Now Ginny can stop mooning over you like a lost puppy!" George chuckled.  
  
"But wait a minute," Fred said suddenly. "What EXACTLY were you doing with our little sister that kept you up all night?"  
  
George stopped laughing and both twins looked menacingly at Harry.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said quickly. "I mean it! Ask Ron, he was with me all night. We were up because we went to the Slytherin dorms to beat up Malfoy, and when we got back it was late and Ginny and Hermione were already asleep in the Common Room waiting for us, and we thought it would be rude just to leave them there, so we slept on the floor in the Common Room, and I swear that all we've done is kiss three, wait, four, um, five…" Harry struggled to remember the exact number for a moment, before Fred held up his hand.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to know. Kissing's all well and good, but don't you dare go anywhere beyond that! Remember, she is only a fourth-year after all."  
  
"I know, I won't! Do you think I'm an idiot? You two and Ron would hex me into next year!"  
  
"Well, all right, I suppose that Ron can keep tabs on – Ron! Fred! We've completely forgotten!"  
  
"What?" Fred asked, puzzled.  
  
"Come, on, why did we come here to get Harry in the first place?" George looked imploringly at his brother.  
  
"What? Oh yeah! Harry, get up, we have to go!"  
  
"Where?" Harry asked. He suddenly realized how warm and comfy his bed was.  
  
"Quidditch! I can't believe you, didn't you hear?"  
  
"No…what about Quidditch?"  
  
Fred stared at him for a second, then shook his head.. "Tryouts today, Harry! You have to come help us find a new Keeper!"  
  
Harry bolted out of bed. "Ron!" he gasped. "Ron doesn't know, we have to find him, he really wants to be Keeper!"  
  
"Harry," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Harry, Ron's already down there with everyone else. We've been waiting."  
  
Harry took off, running around the room in what looked like an insane attempt to set the world record for getting dressed the fastest. "I'll be right there! Tell them that I can't decide anyway, I have a conflict of interest."  
  
"Harry, every person on the team gets a vote. Even us. That's the way it's done, we just have to look at the flying, not the person." Fred grabbed a robe out of Harry's trunk and tossed it to him.  
  
"Yeah," George agreed. "I've seen the competition, and I don't think that he can lose it. I mean, really, Colin Creevey?"  
  
"Colin?" Harry asked, surprised. "He's trying for it?"  
  
"Harry," Fred said slowly, "half the house is trying for it. But I agree with George, Ron's the best, I think. We'll see."  
  
Harry grabbed his broomstick. "Okay, ready," he said. With that the three walked out the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, everyone, quiet!" Angelina yelled. "Now that the latecomer has arrived-" Harry looked down in embarrassment as she looked at him pointedly. "-we can get started. Now, as you all know we only have one spot open on the team. Keeper. This position is vital to the team and therefore we must determine which of you is the very best to play it. Harry, Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and I are going to split you up into six groups. We'll rotate the groups until each of us has seen every player. Then we'll decide."  
  
Just as they were dividing up into groups, Harry heard a breathless voice behind him. "Wait! Oh, I hope I'm not too late!" He whirled. It was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?" he stuttered. Ron looked like he had just swallowed his broomstick.  
  
"Yes, me. Oh, I hope you haven't started yet!"  
  
Angelina looked at Ginny skeptically, sizing her up. "Well…if you think you're up to it…go join that group over there, they're a bit short…" Harry noticed that she had put Ginny with by far the gentlest and, well, wimpiest group…he could make out Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis waving at her. He frowned. He agreed with her, he was quite worried that Ginny might hurt herself.  
  
So, it seems, was Ron. "Ginny," he choked out. "I don't think that Mum-"  
  
"Can it, Ron!" Ginny scowled. "She suggested that I try for it. I may be a girl but I'm still a Weasley."  
  
"Well…if you're sure…Katie, be careful with her." Katie, who was leading the group away, looked at Ron understandingly and nodded. Ginny glowered at her brother before walking away rather sulkily.  
  
Harry turned his attention to his group. He saw a few familiar faces – there was Seamus, and Parvati. However, many of them were older than he. Older or younger, they all stared at him with a reverence that made him very uncomfortable.  
  
"Right then," he said. "I suppose we'll…er…" He looked over at Angelina's group, who was taking turns shooting quaffles at each other. "Right, do what they're doing, then."  
  
The group was soon tossing quaffles at each other, but they rarely caught any. Harry was shocked – not one of them could even begin to compare to Oliver! He was rather relieved when Angelina blew the whistle for rotation – maybe he'd get some talent in the next batch.  
  
Alas, as he stared dimly at the next group he was no more impressed. And the next…and the next…Finally Ron's group came over. Ron and Dean were partnered, and they were pelting quaffles fiercely at each other. Dean was less than satisfactory, but Harry's spirits were considerably lifted at Ron's performance. He caught the ball regularly and seemed fairly comfortable with the game. He was no Oliver Wood, but better than any of the others he had seen.  
  
The last group he saw was Ginny's. She smiled cheerfully at him, much to his relief. He had been worried about her being seriously injured. She was partnered with Lavender, who seemed to be afraid of the ball. All of a sudden, Lavender brought back her arm in preparation for throwing the quaffle and lost control of the throw. The ball arched straight at Harry.  
  
Harry was just about to dodge when a blur rocketed in front of him. The ball flew off to the side. The blur was Ginny. "Harry!" she cried. "are you all right?"  
  
Lavender was shrieking in agony – she had apparently broken a nail and had not even noticed where her shot had gone. Harry was staring at Ginny in shock. He looked over to the spot where she had been a split second before the ball had been thrown – and then back to the place where she now hovered. "G-ginny. You just…saved the ball!"  
  
Ginny's expression dissolved from one of concern to one of annoyance. "Well, duh, Harry. Do you think that I'm bad just because I'm younger and a girl?"  
  
"N-no," Harry stammered. "I-I meant-"  
  
"I know what you meant," Ginny said shortly before flying back to Lavender. Harry watched her leave sorrowfully.  
  
"Why do you always say the wrong things when she's around?" he whispered. Maybe because that's what you think all the time, a voice inside his head replied. He shook his head and turned to the rest of the group he was supposed to be watching.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore and Pettigrew sat staring into the fire. Actually, to be more accurate, they were staring at what was in the fire.  
  
"Well, I suppose that I could pull a few strings, Dumbledore," Arthur Weasley's head said reluctantly. "You have a lot of weight to throw around, so to speak…but even with Pettigrew there's no way that Fudge'll believe that Sirius is innocent."  
  
"I can admit that I was a Death Eater! And that it was me that killed everyone – but I won't do that until after Voldemort attacks Azkaban," Peter squeaked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Pettigrew with a certain air of sadness. He sighed and turned back to the fire. "Thank you, Arthur. I will hold him for awhile – I appreciate your support. If possible, would you refrain from speaking of this to anyone, especially at the office?"  
  
"Certainly, Dumbledore. By the way, how are my kids doing?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Quite well, Arthur, though Ron and Harry saw fit to launch an attack on the Slytherin Common Room late last night, traumatizing a certain Malfoy you may be familiar with."  
  
Arthur's face split into a grin. "Did they? Well, like father, like son, in both cases. Not that I'm condoning such actions…Molly would be furious…" He disappeared with a small pop, still muttering to himself.  
  
Dumbledore laughed softly at Arthur's reaction. "Yes, it seems that Arthur has not changed much from his Hogwarts years…"  
  
"But I did," Peter said softly, almost to himself. "I changed."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "Peter, that is entirely on your conscience. And I think you know what you can do by way of righting your wrong…though perhaps it will never be fully repaid."  
  
"Why me, Dumbledore?" Peter burst out. "Why was I the traitor, the evil one! I wasn't different than Remus, Sirius, and James at Hogwarts! I was a Marauder! Maybe I was the stupid, fat, slow one, but I was right there with them! How did I go evil? I was a Gryffindor, a brave, true Gryffindor – why the hell did I get sucked into this?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded him gravely. "Peter, if I knew what makes people do the things they do I would truly be great. But I don't. All I know about is how to deal with what people do – and I know that in your case, you must give yourself up. I am sorry that I cannot tell you more than that." With that he left the office, whistling softly as he went. Peter moaned and buried his face in his hands.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Right, then," Angelina said to the team. "We've got to narrow this down. I was impressed with Ron, personally. No one else was even close."  
  
Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George nodded in agreement. However, Harry shook his head silently. "No, that's not the only one. I saw one more."  
  
"Who?" Fred asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said quietly.  
  
The rest went silent. Fred and George exchanged glances. "Harry," George said gently, "I really don't think that we should let our personal, um, feelings about these players get in the way-"  
  
"This has nothing to do with that!" Harry argued, insulted. "Look, guys, she's good! You should have seen the stop she made – it was fantastic. Oliver would have had trouble getting it. Come on, let's let them face off – see what you guys think."  
  
The others nodded in reluctant agreement. "Right then," Angelina said briskly. "I'll go tell the lot." She walked over to the bleachers, where the hopefuls were looking, well, hopefully at her. "Right, then, we have two Keepers that we want to face off – the one we deem the best will be accepted. Before I announce who they are, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out. I would also like to recommend the Intramural Quidditch league for those who are interested who don't make the team. Without further ado, let me call Ron Weasley to the pitch!" Ron strode out, looking around importantly. "And also, let me call Ginny Weasley!" Ron did a doubletake as the stands erupted in whispers. A stunned Ginny walked out to join her brother.  
  
"Keepers, please go to those two hoops. Angelina, would you like to shoot on Ron? I'll shoot on Ginny." Katie led Ginny over to one of the hoops on the left, while Ron and Angelina went to one on the right. Angelina and Katie switched off, shooting at the respective Keepers in rounds of five.  
  
Ginny caught all of her five easily. She was glaring at Katie, who was throwing the ball at her very lightly. Katie seemed surprised that she hadn't messed up, which only made Harry more annoyed. Ron had a tougher time, finally letting a curve ball slip past him.  
  
When Ginny was up again, Katie threw the ball harder. The first was a fastball right at Ginny. She caught it and fielded it well. "Nice soft hands!" Katie complemented her. Ginny smiled her thanks. The second was a curveball much like the one that Ron had missed – Ginny seemed to predict the direction of the ball and flew in the perfect position to block it. Katie began getting agitated – after all, she was the best shot on the team. She pelted a fast one off to the side, which Ginny barely got her fingertips on. Her next one arched so high that it looked like it was going over the net – then it turned into a chip at the last second. Ginny was not fooled, and was already angled to catch it. Katie glared at her, and Ginny began to look a bit nervous. Katie wound up and threw the ball with all her might – it was a gorgeous curveball that swooped outwards and then crept inwards at a perfect trajectory. Ginny was too far away – Katie had positioned it so that the save was nearly impossible. At the last second, she grabbed her broom and lunged off of it, knocking the ball away with her feet. As she fell she put the broom back between her legs and stopped her plunge. The stands erupted into cheers as the Weasleys and Harry stared at her, aghast.  
  
"G-ginny," Fred stammered in awe. "T-that was a…that was a Hungarian Horizontal!"  
  
"Was it?" she said innocently. "I just sort of improvised."  
  
Harry was gazing at her, bewildered. Ron had gotten over his surprise and was now furious. However, he really didn't know who to be furious at – Ginny hadn't done anything wrong. So in his confusion he did a regrettably stupid thing.  
  
"Well, Ginny," he drawled, looking surprisingly like Malfoy. "It seems that you won't have any problems making the team – considering you're on, shall we say, good terms with the seeker! How much did he have to charm that broom to make it do that stunt?"  
  
The entire crowd grew silent as all eyes focused on Ginny. Ginny's first expression was one of shock, then one of inexplicable guilt, then one of rage. "How dare you?!" she hissed. "How dare you even insinuate that I don't deserve this! That I didn't earn it! You know what, Ron Weasley? I hope that one day you realize that I'm something other than your annoying little tagalong!" With that she flew at him (literally), braked, and smacked him hard in the face. He was so startled that he started to fall, but Ginny grabbed him and set him upright. "I don't know what Hermione sees in you, I honestly don't." She flew off, leaving a stunned Ron behind her.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N – Hehe…I guess I feel bad for Ron though, that's got to be a blow on the ego…but as you can see I am VERY pro-getting-Ginny-a-backbone…  
  
And for my reviewers….  
  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
epoxyUnglued – Thanks! I really like D/Hr too…in general Draco seems to be growing on me in this one…here's a hint for this fic: he won't be evil for the whole thing!!! Of course, if you're a D/Hr shipper you may not be too happy with who he gets paired with.… (*grins*)  
  
Kat – Thanks!!!  
  
Dragonessa Smith – LOL!!! Yes, Captain Obvious is a good way to describe it…though due to the fact that there may be some people who haven't caught on yet out there I can neither confirm or deny your theory (*wink*)…. I love the "jealous Ron" character, I've read it in so many fics and you're right, he is the type, at least I think so. I was afraid it would be a bit overdone…but I used it anyway! I think it's so funny!!!  
  
AngelOnFire – Wow, that's such a great compliment!!! Thanks…. I find it funny that you bring up the truth potion from the 4th book, since I was venting about the same thing with a fellow writer just the other day…See, this is a problem with powerful things like truth potions: if you have them, it seriously inhibits one's ability to make a character lie or conceal the truth! Even if the truth potion ISN'T legal for everyday use, say, for parents to use on their kids, it is still used in investigations, as we see in Dumbledore's undisputed use of it on Barty Crouch…so why the hell don't they use it in their courts at least??? They could have convicted Lucius and the rest of that crowd, and they would have found out the truth about Sirius…GRR!!! Ooops, sorry, I'm venting again….Anyway, I'm not using it because JK Rowling doesn't, leading me to think that there is some sort of reason that it isn't used often. Besides, it didn't occur to me when I wrote out the plot and would screw everything up!!! 


	10. In Which Ron is Revived...and Hope Learn...

A/N – SORRY!!! I know, I said I'd get a chapter out a week…but this is a week and a day late! I have no excuse, except that this is getting harder to write because I have more back issues. I had a lot of this written before I began posting it, but now I'm on my own…I'll try to never let it happen again.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Ally, for being such a cool person and giving me so much encouragement, verbally and through reviews. Oh, and also for being the most knowledgeable person about all things Harry Potter that I've ever met. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's scary when someone can quote entire paragraphs from the book…  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry was torn between going after Ginny and staying with Ron. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fred and George go to talk to Ron. Which left him to follow Ginny.  
  
As he raced after her, he was startled by how fast she was going. Her red ponytail looked like a flag on a gusty day, which he found inexplicably cute.  
  
What should I say to her? he wondered.  
  
He was preparing to speed up and overtake her when she stopped.  
  
She STOPPED.  
  
Harry almost fell off trying not to crash into her or any trees. His broomstick made a wailing noise, almost a wince as if to say, "Ouch. Talk about ungraceful."  
  
Ginny turned calmly to Harry. "Hello, Harry," she said slowly. She seemed oddly at peace. He wondered why she was so calm, but then realized that he could relate: flying always calmed him down too.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Nice performance back there."  
  
Ginny waved her hand, as if to disregard his comment. "Forget it. That's not what I want to talk about. Harry, I have something to tell you."  
  
Harry's first reaction was to groan. "Something to tell you" was rarely anything good, especially when the speaker stared fixedly at the listener. "What?" he said with some trepidation.  
  
"I have been infatuated with you since my first year, your second. You were my idol, my hero, my dream. But now that I've kissed you and talked to you, really TALKED to you, I've found that that's all you were: a dream. A fantasy. Like wishing for a dragon because they're cool to look at and forgetting that they can breathe fire and eat you, if that's even a comprehensible analogy. The truth is, you're not an epitome. And that's a good thing, and it's a good thing that this happened, because now I know not to expect that. And I think that this relationship is based on my fantasies, at least for me. But this isn't a fantasy. It's real, you're real, I'm real, I'm not the gorgeous princess and you're not King Arthur. So maybe we should slow down. Get to be friends - REAL friends - before we rush into something that we're not ready for. And then, if we still feel the same...you know. Whatever."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He had expected to be chagrined, upset, something after her speech. But he wasn't. He was...relieved. "I think you're right," he said wonderingly. "I really do. I mean, besides the whole comparing me to a dragon part...you are right. I don't know you well enough to really tell you what's on my mind - after a time being with you would be like a chore, you know? But friends...let's just say I can handle friends. But no kisses?" He turned his puppy-dog face towards her.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Now that wouldn't be "just-friendly," would it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, yeah…I guess I have to miss out on the perks…"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Fred and George were having a harder job with Ron.  
  
"I don't care WHAT Mum says, she CAN'T be on the Quidditch team!"  
  
"Why not, Ron?" Fred asked testily. "Because she's a girl, because she's your little sister, because that would make her a better player than you?"  
  
"Fred," George said warningly.  
  
"Because she'll hurt herself. Today was a fluke, it HAD to have been…" Ron looked imploringly at his brothers.  
  
"Bull." Fred glared at Ron menacingly. "You're just jealous. You're not as good as her. And besides, even if she WASN'T you little sister, you've been telling yourself for years that the only reason you're NOT on the team is because there's no open spots…you were waiting to be discovered. And you can't handle it that in the end GINNY was discovered, not you!"  
  
Ron looked at Fred sulkily. "She took it away from me. You don't know, you're already on the team! You're good at everything! You're popular and you have a girlfriend and you get good grades…why is it that I'M always second best?"  
  
Fred sighed. "Ron, you have a lot of things in your life that are coveted. Truth is, you WOULD have been on the team, everyone EXPECTED you to be…and Ginny staged an amazing coup. This is huge for her, she's more overshadowed than you, certainly. Why can't you just feel happy for her?"  
  
"I do. I really do. But not now. Now I just need to feel bad for myself." Ron put his head in his hands.  
  
George clapped a hand on Ron's back. "Well, mate, I suppose that that's reasonable, after all. Right, Fred?" He glanced at his twin.  
  
Fred sighed again. "Yeah. Sorry, Ron, I was a little harsh."  
  
"No, you were right. I just…I hate it that I'm not anything special."  
  
"Oh, but Ron, you ARE…" All three guys jumped as a new voice came floating up from on the ground by the bleachers. Hermione climbed quickly up the steps to join them. "I've about had it with you. Ron, you are a good student, with lapses of course, a wonderful Quidditch player who made the reserves of the best team Hogwarts has seen in awhile, a caring friend to all who need you, a guy with a great sense of humor, and most importantly to me at least a drop-dead gorgeous totally awesome boyfriend. Shut up and get some self-confidence." With that she leaned over, grabbed his face, and kissed him. With gusto.  
  
Fred and George just sort of sat, staring at the couple. After a few seconds, Fred finally broke the silence. "'Drop dead gorgeous?' Did I HEAR that right? How the hell can someone call THAT mug 'drop dead gorgeous' with a straight face?!"  
  
Ron pulled away, slightly awed. He recovered quickly and turned to glare at his brother. "Hey, that was HER tirade…she wants to call me 'drop-dead gorgeous,' that's her prerogative."  
  
Hermione mock-glared at him. "Don't push it, Weasley."  
  
"Ah yes," George grinned. "But the question is, WHICH Weasley is she referring to?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I give up. I've put my two cents in, now I'm gonna go…elsewhere."  
  
"She means to the library," Ron stage-whispered.  
  
"'Two cents?!' Who SAYS that anymore?!"  
  
Hermione glared at the three, who were grinning goofily at her. "Hey, there is NOTHING wrong with getting ahead in school…which brings me to the point that YOU, Ron, need to finish your summer work. We start classes tomorrow, you know! It won't be the weekend forever!"  
  
"Yes'm!" Ron saluted exaggeratedly at her as she stomped off. Then he sat down with a thump, a dreamy expression on his face. The change in his demeanor was almost shocking. He had gone from a cocky typical teenage male to a lovesick puppy in three seconds flat. "She-she called me…'drop-dead gorgeous'…AND she kissed me…man I love that girl…" Suddenly remembering his companions, he clapped a hand to his mouth in horror.  
  
Fred looked at him oddly. "'Love'? are you sure you're in that deep?"  
  
"No, no, it was just, you know, I didn't mean it," Ron said hastily. Too hastily. The twins shrugged and let it drop.  
  
  
  
"It's never enough, is it," she sobbed.  
  
"Clara, I have to tell her. I can't…she's in too much danger."  
  
"We promised, you know. We promised." She looked listlessly out the window.  
  
"Look, Hope's met Harry already. She's seen that he doesn't live in constant fear. And besides, I need her to know the truth about me before I go. What am I going to say? Oh, I know, I'll modify her memory. Cast a spell on her. Disguise myself. How long are we going to let this go on?! She can handle the truth!"  
  
"Look, YOU were the one who decided that she couldn't handle the truth, remember?!"  
  
"That was before. That was when she was a baby, when she was so fragile that the truth could have killed her! That was THEN!"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't about her, then. Maybe it was about you. Maybe YOU couldn't handle the truth, handle the pain of people recognizing you on the streets. Maybe Hope was just your excuse to run away!" Clara gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to pour down her cheeks and drip to the floor.  
  
Brian stared at her, his eyes blank. He made a move as if to leave. "There's classes today, I have to go-"  
  
"NO! Brian, stay here, I'm sorry. Please. I hate…not being able to go. Please hug me."  
  
He looked at her, his anger melting into sadness. "I love you, you know. No matter who I am. Never forget that, I love you, I love Hudson, I love Hope." He scooped her up and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I know. And believe me, it's reciprocated." She sighed and dried her tears. "All right. Tell her. And tell her that her Mommy loves her."  
  
"Tell her everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Brian inspected his schedule. "I can tell her today. It's Sunday, so she doesn't have any classes."  
  
"Sounds good. You know, the sooner the better. You'd better go."  
  
Brian chuckled. "Love, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that you wanted to get rid of me."  
  
"Not it at all, Brian Shaw." Clara hugged him tightly, whispering into his shirt, "Oh, how I miss you during the full moon. I'm so scared that one day…you know…"  
  
"Yeah," he murmured into her hair. "I know."  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
  
  
"To make this work we need volunteers to head the intramural teams. Since you all are obviously the most qualified, we are giving you the opportunity to get a team of your own. I have to stress here that the Intramural Quidditch League is just for FUN. It is not competitive. Every player MUST play an equal amount, and if I hear about ANY funny business…any at all…" McGonagall looked threateningly at the Slytherin quarter of the room. "…You will not only lose your team, but your place on your house team. Is that understood?"  
  
There was a general murmur of "yes."  
  
"Good. Now, who would like to volunteer? We need, say, ten people."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Angelina raised their hands. Fred and George glanced at each other, nodded silently, and raised their hands as well. Angelina looked approvingly at them. She had been named team captain only a few minutes before. Harry saw Cho, now the Ravenclaw, raise her hand slightly before shaking her head and putting it firmly down. She was the only one from Ravenclaw to even show interest. No Hufflepuffs volunteered. However, Marcus Flint (who had been held back a year due to failing Transfiguration and Charms), Darren Warrington, Romeo Montague, and Jeremy Bole raised their hands high. Four Slytherins. Five Gryffindors. Hudson Shaw sat, jaws clenched. He had been named a reserve beater, and was obviously trying to restrain himself from volunteering. Draco Malfoy sighed and reluctantly raised his hand, earning glances of approval from his teammates. Five Gryffindors. Five Slytherins. Let the games begin.  
  
  
  
Hope shifted uneasily in the chair, eyes trained on the spot above Professor McGonagall's head. She did not know the reason for her summoning, only that the solemn professor had shown up at her room and asked Hope to accompany her downstairs. Now the professor sat stiffly, eyes on the door as if waiting for it to open and reveal something. At length, she spoke. "He's late."  
  
Hope looked at her hesitantly. "Um…pardon me, but who?"  
  
McGonagall stiffened and glanced at her. "I'm really just not sure anymore…but I suppose he'll want to tell you himself."  
  
As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. The knock was a firm one, the knock of confidence, or perhaps just resignation.  
  
"Enter," McGonagall said firmly.  
  
The door opened to reveal… "Dad?" Hope gasped. "What's happened? Where's Mom? What's going on, what IS this?"  
  
"I would greet you," McGonagall said sternly. "But you'll excuse my hesitation to do so."  
  
"Certainly," Brian said, smiling.  
  
"Well then. I'll leave you two alone then, shall I? Should I send Hudson up?"  
  
"I plan to see him later."  
  
"Very well." McGonagall twirled on her heel and strode out the door.  
  
Hope turned to her father. "Well? What is this?" She looked at him nervously.  
  
"What, no hug?" He spread his arms wide.  
  
She tried to giggle, but it came out as a sigh of sorts. "Oh, Daddy." She flung her arms around him.  
  
He broke away and held her out at arms' length. "Sweetie, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you long ago."  
  
"So nobody's dead?"  
  
Brian laughed. "No, nobody's dead. However…this is very important. Um…oh wow, this is going to be hard to explain. Just…let me talk. Yell at me when I'm done, okay?"  
  
Hope looked at him confusedly. "Um…all right, dad."  
  
Brian chuckled. "It feels so good to hear you say that. I'd never imagined becoming a father, ever. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I suppose I should start with my lycanthropy. As you know, I am a werewolf. Most werewolves do not go to school as children. Most do not lead normal lives. I am an exception. The reason that I can live as a normal wizard, for the most part at least…well, I owe it all to Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hope gasped.  
  
"Yes, I know, you're probably very upset with him after he separated you and Hudson. But when I was little…well, he was already the Headmaster, and he accepted me. Told me that I could come, as long as precautions were taken. This was before the Wolfsbane Potion was invented, mind you.  
  
"While at Hogwarts, I made three marvelous friends. Their names were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. To make a long story short, we had a wonderful time. They were the first to really accept me…my parents were still trying to come to terms with my condition, still are as a matter of fact, and everyone else either didn't know or hated me for it. But they figured it out. And they went to great lengths to help me.  
  
"One of them betrayed us, as an adult. That is a story for another time. However, what you need to know is that within two years of our graduation Voldemort was defeated, two of my friends were dead and the third was in Azkaban for killing them. I was on the top of two very short hit lists – the Ministry's list of possible traitors, and the Death Eater's list of people they thought knew something of their master.  
  
"So what did I do? I left. I went undercover, so to speak. In the States. I assumed a new name. I met and married your mother. She knows the truth, of course. I had a child…something that I had never anticipated. Named Hudson after your mother's famous ancestor, Henry Hudson the explorer. Now that's a cool relation to have, don't you think? But I digress.  
  
"Your mother and I were asked to be part of an elite team in the States. We were committed to extinguishing all Death-Eater-related activity. We got a lead to an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere, in Canada. The informer told us it was abandoned, that it may have some clues. We were sent there along with a few detectives. To be honest, we went along because protocol dictated that they needed to have fighters along with them, and we were new and needed the experience.  
  
"I cannot describe the scene we found upon our arrival. Even if I could, I would not want to burden you with such things. The base was operational. We found a scientist that was instrumental to Voldemort. He was trying to learn the secrets of immortality. Now this, was a few years after Voldemort's defeat. He had decided to continue the experiment to his own ends, or maybe he was just too obsessed to stop by then. He had children. In…oh God, there were in cages. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. And they were all dead." A dry sob escaped his lips.  
  
"They were all dead," he repeated. "All…except for one." He looked sharply at Hope, who was paralyzed. "One little girl, in the corner. She was the same age as our Hudson. We brought her back to base. And your mother and I decided to keep her. To raise her as our own. And we made a solemn vow to never, ever let Voldemort become a part of her life again. We named her…"  
  
"Hope," Hope finished tonelessly. "You named her Hope, didn't you? And you hid from the world, there, under an assumed name. God. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We…we wanted you to grow up without knowing. And you have. But now you have to know."  
  
"Why? Why did you FINALLY decide to tell me what I should have known already? That I'm not yours? That I don't belong? That the nightmares I have are real, that they aren't a sign of mental imbalance but GODDAMN MEMORIES?!" Hope was screaming at this point, tears running down her cheeks. Brian hastily put up silencing charms around the room so that they would not be disturbed.  
  
"Hope, I'm so sorry. Your mother is too, we just felt that it was best-"  
  
"She's not my mother. And you're not my father. And Hudson…hell, he's not my brother. You're all just…FULL OF IT! What's your name?"  
  
Brian stared at her, startled. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, what is your name? Your REAL name? What is it?"  
  
Brian sighed. "Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
Hope barked out a laugh. "Oh, great. So you're only telling me this because you're going to be my teacher. That would've been awkward, me seeing you the first day. And Hudson…oh God, Hudson doesn't know, does he?"  
  
"No. not yet. I'm not going to tell him about you. I'm going to go see him when I'm done speaking to you."  
  
Hope glared at him. "Oh, I'm done. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard from me again."  
  
Remus looked at her sadly. "Hope, darling, don't say that. I…we…love you so much. You really are our daughter."  
  
"No. I'm not. I don't belong. I don't belong anywhere. I don't belong in this house, this school…with my family. Who's my REAL dad? Maybe I'd belong with him." Hope regretted the words instantly. Remus stared at her, horrified. Then, his face crumpled and he turned away. Hope immediately put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"  
  
Remus sighed. "I know. This is a huge shock, I really shouldn't have put it all on you at once. In response to your question, I have no idea who your biological parents are. And I don't care. You're my daughter, you have been since I lifted you out of that hellhole."  
  
"I know. I…this changes nothing. I just need to think."  
  
Remus turned and hugged her. She clung to him, her eyes filling with tears. The reality of the situation was sinking in. He pulled back. "I'm going to go see your brother. Look, we still need to discuss this. I'll come around your room at, say, nine tonight. The three of us will go home and have a family discussion with your mother."  
  
"Great. I'll see you then." As her father strode out the door, Hope felt any lingering anger melt away. In its place she felt…confusion. Discombobulated. She walked, as if in a trance, out the door and down the hall. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going…and ran smack into a wall.  
  
No…not a wall. A person. Hope leapt back. "Sorry!" She was about to continue on, blushing furiously with her eyes glued to the floor, when the wall-slash-person spoke.  
  
"Well, well. The drama queen from the Sorting. Nice to meet you too."  
  
She glanced up into the cold, calculating eyes of a boy with platinum- blonde hair. He was tall, lean, and pale. His face was chiseled out of stone, completely unreadable. But his eyes…they were blue, the lightest blue she had ever seen. They swirled, bewitching and captivating her. She was lost. In his eyes. She suddenly understood why poets worshipped eyes with their words, why eyes were the window to the soul…they were, they really WERE, it wasn't just a stupid cliché…and she was lost in the eyes of the angel before her.  
  
While she stared up at him in frank astonishment, he was staring right back. "Um…I mean…well, not that being a drama queen's BAD or any…oh hell…"  
  
Hope, still staring into his eyes, whispered, "I have to go." She tore her gaze away from his and raced down the hall.  
  
Draco watched her go, trying to regain his composure. "Damn, she sure threw me for a loop. How could Hudson have a sister that looks like THAT?" He glanced again at her retreating form before sighing and continuing his lonely walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N – to teenqueenusa – Thanks for the encouragement. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!!! 


End file.
